They All Lived Story 56: Kids!
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: May-Dec 1972. Kids of all ages make life both interesting and complicated, whether it's dealing with the younger generation or the older. The Elric family deals with in-laws, infants, problems, and new adventures in the ups and downs of family life.
1. Chapter 1

**May 5****th****, 1972**

Ethan hadn't been able to get off work to meet his mother-in-law at the train, but he knew that Lia had it covered, so he didn't worry about it. What he did worry about, just a little, was how the household would adjust to this new living situation. He had already had to convince Lia that it was all right to let her mother have the downstairs room his parents normally slept in rather than emptying out his home alchemy lab to put her upstairs with the rest of the family. After all, he'd argued, the downstairs had its own bathroom, more privacy, and was already nicely painted and put together.

Thankfully, Lia had agreed. She had also said a few things about her mother's dietary needs and such, but Ethan hadn't been too worried about that. Food was food after all, and he wasn't picky as long as it tasted good and he got enough of it. He was sure he could get along with Sylvia Swanson for as long as she wanted to visit.

Ethan preferred not to think of it as her really moving in. It implied a permanent state he wasn't quite ready to think about.

So the aroma that met his nose as he walked into the house was… interesting. "What's that?" he asked the first person he saw, who happened to be Eamon, who was sitting on the couch looking at a story book.

Eamon made a funny face. "Dinner."

Oh.

Unable to actually place the aroma, Ethan went into the kitchen, where he found his mother-in-law standing over a pot of… something. "Hello, Sylvia," he said with a smile. "It's good to see you." Even if it did seem odd to see a woman dressed in slacks and a sweater and low heels wearing an apron and cooking in his kitchen.  
>She turned and gave him a little smile in return. "Welcome home, Ethan. Did you have a good day at the clinic?"<p>

"Yes, I did," Ethan replied. "Thanks. How was your trip?"

"Stuffy, noisy, but otherwise all right." Sylvia turned back to the pot on the stove. "Lia's picking up Lily from her art group, so I offered to make dinner."

"Smells fascinating," Ethan said. "What are we having?" Fascinating seemed a safer word than 'interesting.'

"Boiled cabbage and black-eyed peas," Sylvia replied. "With a flax-seed toast."

_… Really? _"That sounds interesting," Ethan replied, stifling the urge to make a face. "No meat?"

Sylvia gave him a startled look. "Meat? Oh no, of course not. This is a vegetarian meal."

Of course. Vegetarian? Had Lia told him her mother was a vegetarian?

"I've never had it before," Ethan admitted, somehow managing to smile.

"I'm sure you'll all enjoy it," Sylvia replied as she turned back to the stove. "It was one of Howard's favorites."

_Maybe he died to get away from your food._ Okay, it was an unkind thought, but Ethan couldn't drum up any real enthusiasm for the smell invading his kitchen. That was all right. He'd just grab something out of the fridge to tide him over.

Ethan went to the refrigerator and opened it up…

On a scene of true horror.

_Skim milk? And where was the sandwich ham he'd put in there two days ago? No eggs? No cheese! _There were very few things in there now, and none of it looked like a product that came out of or was made from an animal. Lia had said vegetarian… if not for the milk, Ethan would have called the fridge downright vegan. It was stuffed with fruits and vegetables. He didn't mind those, but where was the rest of the _food?_ "Hey, Sylvia, do you know what happened to the meat?"

"Oh, I see you've found the new groceries," she commented cheerfully. "We've switched to skim. That two-percent stuff is so fatty. I can't eat cheese or eggs."

"The ham?"

"I don't like ham."

_But some of us really do. _Ethan growled in his head. "I see."

"I hope it's all right," Sylvia continued. "Lia and I went shopping as soon as I arrived. She said it was fine."

Lia had said… really? Ethan ignored his growling stomach, closed the fridge, and took an apple out of the fruit basket instead. "I was just surprised," he informed her as politely as he could manage. He just hoped the kids were more excited about the change than he was. Poor Aeddan, it was too bad the kid had to finally be completely weaned only to have to eat this stuff. Well, maybe it tasted better than it smelled.

* * *

><p><em>"Vegetarian<em>, Lia?" Ethan finally asked, staring at his wife safely behind the closed door of their room. The kids were in bed, and Sylvia had settled in to her room with a book for the evening. "What possessed you to tell your mother we were willing try this?"

"Do you have a problem with vegetarian cuisine, _Doctor_?" Lia asked, crossing her arms, though her tone was more appealing. "Come on, Ethan. I just told her we'd give it a try, since it's what's she's been doing for the past few years. She wants to help out and cook, and it's not fair to make her cook things she can't eat. So, will it kill you to try it her way for a little while?"

"It might," Ethan grumbled. He'd eaten it, but there hadn't been enough made to fill him up, and Sylvia had still expressed surprise at the lack of leftovers. He wasn't full, not even close. "All right," he finally sighed. "You've already told her we'll try it and I don't want to hurt her feelings either. I haven't had any cases of vegetarian cooking killing anyone yet."

"Thank you, Ethan." Lia uncrossed her arms and hugged him. "I know it's not easy, but she just got here. She'll settle in soon, and it will be like we've always lived together."  
>That… was a slightly scary proposition.<p>

**May 8****th****, 1972**

It was a rare day that Tore got home early, but today he'd finished his local mission in near-record time, and as a plus had gotten the rest of the afternoon off. Breda was supposed to be off doing some guest-lecture at the University until late, and Dare was going home from school with Jay to play at Noelle and Jean's for the evening.

It was the perfect opportunity to plan a romantic dinner for two. So Tore picked up flowers on the way home, just because they caught his eye and he thought Charisa would like them, and ingredients for a beef and asparagus dish they had wanted to try cooking.

He arrived home only a couple of hours early, so he was a bit surprised to hear the water running upstairs. He'd have guessed maybe Breda was still home, except that he always used his downstairs bathroom.

Tore set the flowers in a vase and the food in the fridge before he went to the stairs. About that time he heard the water shut off. "Charisa?" He couldn't imagine who else would be home, except that she was supposed to be at work still.

"Up here," she called back through the door.

Tore went upstairs and into the Master bedroom, which he and Charisa had appropriated when he moved in. Charisa was just coming out of the bathroom wrapped in her robe, hair up in a towel. "Hey, you're home early. Not that I'm complaining," he grinned.

"You're early too," Charisa replied, looking at him curiously, but not with the interest Tore had hoped. Then he noticed she looked a little pale.

"You all right?" Tore asked.

"Do I look that bad?" Charisa asked signing. "Fabulous."

"I didn't mean you look bad," Tore objected, "But well… okay so you do."

Charisa smiled thinly. "Your sweet talk is impeccable tonight."

"I'm just worried about my wife," Tore pointed out, moving closer to her. "Are you sick?"

"Sort of," Charisa replied with a small shrug. "I'm pregnant."

Tore froze mid-step, and almost tripped over himself in surprise. "You are?"

"I wouldn't spend half an afternoon losing my lunch over the toilet for fun."

As it sank in, Tore smiled and moved forward again, gathering her up in a gentle hug. "That's… great!" Pregnant! Charisa was carrying a baby… his baby… and it was a brother or sister for Dare. "How long have you known? When are you due? I…"

"Stop babbling and I'll answer you," Charisa hugged him back and leaned against him for support. "Since this morning, and sometime at the end of December. Why did you look so surprised?" she asked, looking up at him with a slightly amused expression.

"Because no one's ever told me I got her pregnant before," Tore pointed out, smiling as he kissed her nose. It had pained him that Cecilia had never confided in him about Dare, and that he had missed out on all of that, and the first year of his son's life. This time… he would be here for all of it. "I'm thrilled; I just wasn't expecting to find that out today. That's wonderful news."

"I'm glad you think so," Charisa kissed his cheek. "I know you always said you wanted to be able to have more kids if you ever got married. Well, here we go."

"Are _you_ excited?" Tore asked, as he realized that she _had_ just admitted to spending half the afternoon vomiting. That couldn't exactly be pleasant.

"I am," she assured him. "Dare is such a joy, and I think have another child is a wonderful idea."

Tore felt nearly overwhelmed in that moment, by feelings of joy, love, tenderness, protectiveness. "This part's new for both of us, and I couldn't be happier than going through it all with you, 'Risa."

Charisa kissed him. "I feel the same way."

They stood like that for several seconds before Tore remembered his original plan for the evening. "Good. Now, do you think you could keep food down?" he asked. "I bought beef and asparagus."

Charisa's eyes lit up. "Given I'm having a terrible craving for meat, I'd say your timing is perfect."

"Cravings already?" Tore chuckled. "Do those happen this early?"

"I'm going to say yes," Charisa replied. "But really, I have no more idea than you do."

"Then I should start fixing dinner." Tore kissed her again on impulse before he stepped back. "You get comfortable and join me when you're ready. All right?"

"I'll be right down," Charisa promised him. "After the day I've had, I could use an evening with you."

"Nice to know I'm no longer an agitation."

"Not often," Charisa chuckled. "But I think I'll let you have the pleasure of telling my father."

Tore swallowed._ That_ was going to be interesting.

**May 10****th****, 1972**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Cal commented quietly to Alyse as they edged their way through the crowded lines of chairs to get seats near the front of the crowded little auditorium.

"And why is that?" Alyse asked, giving him a look that said he'd better not be planning to say something that might embarrass her in front of all the other parents.

"Because it's undignified," Cal grinned at her. He was in a suit, with his two-and-a-half year old son drooling on his shoulder, sitting in a group of parents all there to see their little girls –for the most part- dance. Not that the kids in Gloria's class would be doing anything particularly complicated. The four and five year olds were mostly expected to be cute.

"There's nothing undignified about ballet," Alyse told him as they found seats near the end of the third row.

Cal was pretty sure he saw Alphonse, Elicia, and Gracia sitting a couple of rows over.

"No, just stuffing myself into a stiff suit and sitting in an audience full of over-emotional parents." Cal settled Charlie on his lap. "There you go fella. Time to watch your sister be adorable."

Charlie blew a raspberry and giggled.

_Yeah, that's what I was thinking,_ Cal thought, but wisely didn't say. He didn't mind that Alyse had signed Gloria up for dance lessons. His little girl was adorable, and she loved her lessons. That didn't mean Cal was thrilled about watching dozens of pre-pubescent girls, and a few boys, attempt what he _might_ have preferred to watch adult women doing.

"It wouldn't be stiff if you wore it more often," Alyse whispered back.

"I might wear it more often if it fit better."

"It might fit better if you hadn't put on weight lately."

"Which wouldn't have happened if a certain someone would stop baking all the time."

"My baking has nothing to do with your self-control."

"Oh doesn't it? I particularly recall when I got home from Aerugo you said that-"

"Oh, it's starting!"

Cal shut his mouth, dissatisfied with the state of conversation, but unwilling to be body-slammed by guys twice his size that were here to watch their own daughters. So he sat back and waited.

It was, unsurprisingly, one of those sort-of-a-story dances where the littlest or clumsiest kids played things like waving flowers, fruit, trees, or other pieces of scenery, and the characters were danced by the more experienced and talented kids.

As the story opened, Cal paid little attention to the leads, looking for some sign of Gloria and trying not to feel his intelligence was being insulted by dancing fruit. But he didn't see her on stage even though he thought he recognized the girls from her class from the couple of times he had picked her up instead of Alyse doing it.

"Sissy!" Charlie giggled.

"Hush," Cal bent over his son to keep him from distracting the crowd, and followed the toddler's pointing hand over to the other side of the stage-

-where his little girl was dancing with the lead female! Gloria, her curly hair up in braids on her head and wearing a gossamer blue tutu, was dancing a very simple, but well done, duet that looked like she was… doing magic maybe? There was a wand involved, and Gloria tapped the lead –who was supposed to be some sort of princess-in-the-making- three times, and then vanished off stage again.

Wait, what was the plot of this thing? Cal realized he didn't even remember the name of the character Gloria was playing, though she had babbled about it incessantly at dinner for weeks with Alyse. Usually while Cal was convincing Charlie to like peas, or at least to eat them. Wasn't she some sort of fairy?

He looked over at Alyse, who was beaming at the stage and completely oblivious to his confusion.

Cal started paying more attention. He had trouble following the plot since there weren't any lines, but it seemed that Gloria's part involved granting the princess-to-be much needed talents or gifts at critical moments in the story. She would come on, do her simple dance, tap the princess, and dance off. The dance didn't vary much, but it was –he noticed- more complicated than what all the other girls her age were doing, and longer. It must have taken her a lot of practice. He didn't know anything about form, but she seemed almost as graceful as most of the minor characters, and didn't look bad next to the lead.

His little girl was a natural!

The rising feeling of pride in his chest made Cal snicker inside and that calmed any nearly-overwhelming feelings of obsessive fatherliness. Well, it was nice to see that his baby girl was working hard to develop her talent, even at the age of four.

"Why are her shoes different from the lead?" he whispered to Alyse at one point.

"Because she's far too young to start Pointe," Alyse explained patiently. "Her muscles aren't nearly developed enough to do that without hurting her knees. That's years off."

Cal resisted the urge to ask too many more questions over the course of the performance, but he was beginning to feel a bit out of his league. Ballet wasn't exactly something he'd spent a lot of time studying. Even though Alyse hadn't done a lot of dance, she knew quite a bit about it.

When it was over, Cal stood and clapped with everyone else, and even gave a holler when the row of main characters stepped forward to curtsy and his daughter was among them!  
>That earned him some odd looks, but Cal didn't care. There was no reason for the ballet audience to be as stuffy as the dance in his mind.<br>"Was that really so bad?" Alyse asked him with a knowing smile as they waded through the pressing lines to get around backstage to pick up their daughter.

Cal, with Charlie once more in his arms to keep him out of the crush of the crowd, shrugged. "It was educational."

Alyse shook her head. "And here I thought you prided yourself on your dancing."

"I swing, I don't walk on tip-toe."

"Pointe."

"Whatever."

He barely had time to put Charlie down backstage before Gloria threw herself into his arms. "Did you see me, Daddy?"

"Yes, yes I saw you sweetie," he laughed, giving her a big bear hug. "You were very pretty."

"Did you like my dance?" Clearly Gloria cared more about that than if she was pretty.

"Yes, very much," Cal replied, grateful it was the truth. While he hadn't been fond of the whole performance, he had definitely enjoyed watching his adorable tiny girl steal the show.

"Would the lovely blue fairy like to get a treat on the way home?"

"Oh, yes please!" Gloria hugged him even tighter. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Yeah, ice cream!" Charlie grinned.

Cal looked over at Alyse, who rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Of course we can," she said. "A wonderful performance deserves a celebration."

For the look of joy on his daughter's face, Cal would have watched a thousand performances. This was good, he thought, because he had a feeling that over the next fourteen years or so, he was going to see a lot of them.

**May 12****th****, 1972**

Edward sat, listening sympathetically on the other end of the phone as his youngest son grumbled on and on about the list of growing complaints about his house. Or at least, he supposed it was sympathetic, given there was no way Ethan could actually see his expression to tell, but it seemed to be enough that he was listening.

"…starched all the socks and underwear in the house!" Ethan went on. "The house looks like someone lined everything up with a ruler, poor Brigitte's got a bow on her butt, and then this morning…"

"What happened this morning?" Ed asked the prompting question he knew Ethan was almost waiting for.

"She got rid of the coffee maker."

"What?"

"Yeah. I got up and went into the kitchen and it was replaced with this teapot and nothing in the cabinets but herbal non-caffeinated teas," Ethan exclaimed. "It's driving me nuts!"

"I couldn't tell," Ed replied wryly. "Ethan, I know it's a lot of change but, don't you think you're over-reacting, maybe?"

"Why don't _you_ try being forced to vegetarian?" Ethan asked darkly. "And drink skim milk."

Ed shuddered. "All right, point made. I just think maybe you should give it a little more time before you, you know, go off the deep end."

That seemed to get through to Ethan. "Does it really sound like that?"

"Yeah, a little." Ed leaned back against the wall by the phone. "It's only been what, a week? I'm sure everything will straighten itself out before too long."

"I don't suppose you have any suggestions for how to deal with in-laws?" Ethan asked with a groan.

"Nope, sorry," Ed replied glibly. "That's a situation I've never had the pleasure of dealing with."

"Sorry," Ethan replied contritely. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't." Ed tried to think of something that might actually be useful. "You know, when you're not home, you don't actually have to _be_ a vegetarian."

"Don't I know it," said Ethan. "If I couldn't have something substantial with meat for lunch I think I'd have starved by now. I had a fish sandwich earlier."

"Sounds better than butter beans and parsley," Ed commented, referring to one of Ethan's earlier gripes.

"Oh you bet it is!" Ethan responded. "I swear I'm trying, but Sylvia doesn't make it easy. The worst part is, she's doing all of it because she wants to help."

"Even meddling with good intentions can be meddling," Ed replied. "Give her some time to settle in and see if she's actually a problem though. Once she feels more at home, maybe she'll relax."

"Sure, thanks. Okay, I gotta go. My one o'clock appointment's out in the lobby."

"Talk to you later."

Ed set down the phone and sighed.

"Did I actually hear you tell your son he was over-reacting and to be patient?"

Ed looked up at Winry approaching, and smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"I wonder where you ever got an idea like that." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Good advice from a really good looking woman," Ed grinned, kissing her back. "She's really giving him a time of it though," he said as they headed into the kitchen. Lunch was late today for them thanks to one of Winry's patients. "Sylvia I mean."

"I'm not surprised," Winry replied as she pulled out fruit salad and sandwich fixings. "She's always been very particular and proper."

"Which we aren't," Ed snorted.

"Not like her," Winry smiled at him. "There are good manners and there's rigid formality. You remember how much Lia liked coming over to our house. Ethan only ever asked to go over there a small handful of times because they couldn't get rowdy or make a mess."

"Being a kid is about rowdy and messes," Ed nodded as he helped her by spooning up the fruit salad into two small bowls. "I hope Eamon and Lily and Aeddan are really enjoying having their other Grandmother around. Ethan didn't say much about it other than they seemed to be."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine," Winry replied reassuringly as she put the sandwiches together with the same efficiency and precision she built auto-mail. "They're all reasonable people. These things will work themselves out before long."


	2. Chapter 2

**June 2****nd****, 1972**

"Shouldn't you be next door?" Ed asked his son with amusement as he sat at the table in Aldon's house drinking a cup of coffee in the early morning.

"Not until Cassie calls," Aldon shook his head, grinning back as he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined Ed at the table. "Besides, all I could do would be to sit there and get squeamish. Not my kid so I don't have to do that anymore."

"No, not your kid. Just your grandkid," Ed couldn't help needling him.

Aldon took it in stride. "Yeah, I know. You ready to be a _great-_grandpa?"

Ed chuckled. "I'm already great, and I've got grandkids that are barely older than this little guy." Ethan's youngest was only a year old after all. "This one's special too, but what that means is different to every member of the family."

"So you think it'll be a boy, too?" Aldon asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well, the odds certainly favor it," Ed admitted. "But then, they usually do, and we still had Sara, and Al and Elicia had Alyse, and Will's got two girls. Ethan's got Lily. So there's always the possibility that it's a girl."

Aldon nodded. "Yeah, I've been wondering about that. But Reichart's mine, so it makes me wonder if there's any chance at all, given we had a five-of-five run of boys."

"We'll know soon enough." Ed leaned on the table and relaxed. Winry had gone over to Reichart and Deanna's when the call came late the evening before, and Cassie was over there as well. So there was no real reason for him to crowd the house during labor and delivery. Someone would call them when it was done. The younger kids had all been sent off to school as normal, though there had been a lot of grumbling about it.

Aldon nodded. "Hopefully sooner rather than later."

* * *

><p>Winry thought her heart might burst with joy as she handed her great-grandbaby bundled in her arms over to Deanna, who accepted the swaddled infant eagerly. "She's gorgeous."<p>

"She's perfect," Reichart replied, grinning almost idiotically with pride from where he sat on the bed beside Deanna, one arm gently around her shoulders. "Just like you," he kissed Deanna's forehead.

"Quite the work of art," Cassie beamed as she finished cleaning things up. "I can't remember the last time I saw such a beautiful baby."

"What about us?" Reichart asked his mother.

"You were cute, not beautiful."

Winry chuckled, watching Deanna's face as she took in every bit of her new baby; filled with so much love and joy and awe. "Have you chosen a name?"

Reichart nodded. "Yeah, we did have a girl name, you know, just in case."

"I'm glad we did," Deanna added. "Or she might be in real trouble. Her name is Rhiana."

"That's pretty." Winry hadn't heard that one before.

"So it matches," Reichart replied before looking up at Cassie. "Hey, Mom. You want to call Dad and tell him he can come over now?"

"Of course," Cassie smiled. "I'll call the dairy while I'm at it."

"Good, Mom would never forgive me," Deanna replied, smiling tiredly. "Thanks, Cassie, Winry. This was a lot calmer than I was anticipating."

"Even after watching all those cows give birth?" Reichart teased her gently.

"Cows don't scream, cry, or complain about it later for all their friends to hear," Deanna pointed out. "I wasn't expecting horror just… this was really not as hard as I feared it would be." Said the girl who had just spent thirteen hours in labor.

"To be frank," Cassie smiled, "You're built for it, and you were ready. This was a nice, uncomplicated delivery and you did a great job."

"I guess you've discovered another talent?" Reichart asked his wife.

Winry stifled a chuckle as Deanna gave him a wry look. "Don't go getting too many ideas there."

"Oh not too many," Reichart promised. "Maybe just three or four."

"And I think that's my cue to go use the phone," Cassie laughed. "Come on, Winry."

Winry followed her daughter-in-law out of the room, leaving her grandson with his wife and new baby daughter. "I feel sorry for anyone placing bets on a boy," she smiled as they went out into the front of the house.

"After Edward beat him out betting on the boys getting married, Aldon hasn't bet anything else against him," Cassie grinned. "Designing that mediation building and building it for you took up enough of his time. I don't think he could afford to lose more than once."

"I'm not actually sure Ed had a bet on this one either," Winry admitted. "It's just too up to chance for him to be sure, so he's not as likely to bet on it."

"He doesn't like to bet on real chance?"

Winry grinned. "He likes to fix the odds."

Cassie put the laundry basket over in the laundry room and came back out to pick up the phone. "Hey, Winry?"

"Yes?"

"Do I _look_ old enough to be a grandmother?"

Winry shook her head. "No, and not a one of us ever does when it happens."

**June 6****th****, 1972**

"And that was it," Trisha sighed as she leaned back into Roy's shoulder. "All they needed! I feel like not much better than a skeleton key."

"Hey, you helped all those animals," Roy chuckled, putting her arm around her as they lay on the grass in the park. He leaned against the rough-barked tree behind them.

"Yeah, I know." Trisha relaxed, enjoying the feeling of him beside her. There had been an emergency evacuation of an animal shelter, and the keys had gone missing. She had, in a matter of two minutes, managed to open every single locked cage in the place, rescuing over fifty dogs, cats, and a pair of ferrets. "But a lot of my missions have been like that, and not one of them has taken me out of Central yet."

"At least you're getting plenty of work," Roy pointed out, kissing her neck. "There's not a lot of call for sending things shooting up in flames, unless they need help at the city trash incinerator."

"That doesn't keep everyone from talking about you," Trisha pointed out, chuckling. In fact, she heard a lot about Roy in Kane's office even though he was assigned to her mother. While Trisha didn't like being assigned to different Generals, she understood the unspoken reason behind it. Fraternization was discouraged, but as long as she and Roy were working under different commands, no one would say anything. At least, not officially.

"And what are people saying about me?" Roy asked.

"Oh, speculation mostly," Trisha admitted. "About what you'd expect. Whether you're like your grandfather, or more like your father… how hot you are." That one mostly from the women of course. Trisha got interesting looks every time that subject came up. After all, it was no secret that they were dating.

"Well I do tend to burn things up," Roy teased, pulling her closer. "Don't worry, they're just jealous."

"Of me?" Trisha craned her neck to look up at him.

"Well yeah," he grinned smugly. "Cause you're the lucky girl who's dating me."

Trisha snorted, and almost slugged him. "That may be the most conceited thing you've ever said."

"Yeah, I guess it did come out that way, sorry," he apologized, unfazed. "What I mean is, they know that with you around, they've got no chance at me. I've already given my heart to you."

"And if I wasn't around?"

"Oh, relax, Trish," Roy's nose moved from her neck to her cheek and he kissed her again. "I don't want anyone else. No matter how many times they throw themselves at me."

"Are they?" Trisha asked.

"A couple," he admitted. "But none of them hold a candle to you."

"Well, that's nice to know." She turned her head and caught his lips, kissing him back. All right, so maybe she was being a little over sensitive, worrying about the other women who thought Roy was attractive, and not just as a talented alchemist. Almost all of them were older than her, and none of them were unattractive. "I'd hate to have to damage someone."

"Me or a woman?" Roy asked.

"You don't want to find out," she teased, cuddling closer. "I like this. We should find time to do it more often."

"We will when you move into the barracks," Roy pointed out. "No worries about your Mom or Dad walking in," he added, grinning. "Or James. If you came over to my place more often…"

"And have everyone talking even more than they do?" Trisha asked, feeling slightly despondent as he brought the topic up again. "You know how rules are for the officer's barracks."

"Let them talk. We're not doing anything wrong." Roy sighed.

It was true, but Trisha wasn't sure how they'd ever convince others they _weren't_ screwing around. Yes they might be legal adults, but the barracks wasn't the right place for that anyway. "Not if we want to establish good reputations as officers and alchemists."

Roy sighed, but smiled at her anyway. "I hate it when you're right."

"There's nothing wrong with me living at my parents place for a while longer," Trisha continued. "I can't really afford a place of my own, and moving into the barracks is just so, crowded. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be crammed in like that."

"It's not so bad," Roy assured her, thankfully not pressing the issue. "I just wish we could spend more time together."

Or maybe he was going to. "So come to my folks place. Really, I don't think they'll mind if you just want to snuggle on the couch. And it's not like my house is going to get any more crowded," Trisha added, grinning. "How's your mom?"

The look in Roy's eye said he knew she was changing the subject, but he chuckled and grinned. "The better question would be how's Dad. Mom's about ready to kill him I think. He's still all caught up in how incredible this whole thing is and getting ready for the baby, and Mom just wants to give birth and get it over with." He shrugged. "She's doing really well; she's just tired of carrying him… or her."

"Do you have any preference as to whether you end up with a really little brother or another sister?" Trisha asked, curiously. It wasn't something she had brought up before, though she'd wondered from time to time. Now that it was only few short weeks off, she kind of wanted to know.

"I don't think so," Roy replied with a shrug. "I mean, it's still a little weird. I'm an adult, and my mom's pregnant. It's not like I'm going to be living there with this one, though I'm sure I'll get plenty of baby-sitting time anyway." He chuckled. "I guess, well if it's a girl, it won't be that much different. I'm used to girls. If it's a boy well… someone's got to keep things lively with me gone."

"That's a nice way to think of it." Trisha shook her head, smiling. "There's nothing wrong with babysitting a sibling. Besides, it's good practice."

"For?"

Was he really that dense? Trisha looked at him pointedly. "For whenever we decide we're ready for kids of our own. I mean, that's years away probably, but it can't hurt."

The words _years away_ seemed to calm Roy, who had tensed underneath her. "Well yeah, that's true."

"Relax," Trisha teased him back for his earlier mild taunt. "We've got plenty of time together before that happens. There has to be a wedding first." Presuming, of course, that Roy ever got around to proposing actual marriage. Which, Trisha presumed would happen or she'd do it, because she wasn't letting him go.

"Right." Roy twitched.

Apparently her boyfriend was sensitive on the subject. Well, that was interesting. Trisha supposed she shouldn't be surprised, and it wasn't like they were in a rush. Roy was eighteen, and even though Trisha had passed the exam, she wasn't going to be eighteen until October. That was, in truth, a large part of why she hadn't moved out of her parents house yet. As much as Roy liked to think of them both as adults, it wasn't legally true.

Time to change the subject again. "So, what _did_ you tell those guys down at the incineration plant when they asked if you'd stand in for an incinerator for twelve hours?"

**June 10****th****, 1972**

"So they want you to go to Creta?" Ren asked Will as he sat across from her at the dinner table.

Will nodded eagerly and continued his story of that afternoon's very interesting professional development. "Just for a bit. The University at Pylos is putting together a Conference they want me to speak at, and then they'd like my opinion on some of the artifacts at the museum there and at a new archeological dig they've got going. They think some of the remaining artifacts might be alchemical in nature."

"Is it an adventure, Daddy?" little Kamika asked from her booster seat as she nibbled on corn.

"Yes, Kami, you could say it's an adventure," Will chuckled, taking a bit of his pork chop.

"Cool!" Michio grinned. "Will it be dangerous?"

"Doubtful," Ren replied as she picked up a forkful of salad.

"Don't be so sure," Will continued, looking at his son. "There could be art thieves!"

"There hasn't been a major theft since your father and Ed stopped the last one," Ren pointed out.

"Which means they're overdue doesn't it?" Not that Will was really expecting anything much to happen. Ren's point was very well made .

Ren gave him an amused look. "Do you want me to let you go?"

"I don't really have a choice," Will pointed out. The Universities both wanted him to go. He got paid really good money teaching, and besides, he really wanted to see these artifacts! "I'll be back before the school year starts."

"Can I go?"

Surprised, Will looked over at Minxia. "You want to come with me?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "I want to see the dig and the artifacts too. We've been reading about archeology in school and I really think it sounds interesting. Can I come with you, pleeeeease?"

The look on his twelve-year-old daughter's face was one of extreme longing and interest. Come to think of it, she had certainly shown more interest in this kind of thing than either of her younger siblings. She was already pretty good at the basics of alchemy. And it was summer vacation. It wasn't like she had anything much else to do. Taking him with her might be easier on Ren too; who would only have to keep an eye on two of the kids instead of three.

"I'll need to discuss it with your mother," Will replied, taking the safe approach.

Immediately Minxia looked at her mother.

"After dinner," Ren replied firmly. "And no argument."

"Okay."

Will felt sorry for his daughter, who was obviously exploding inside in anticipation. Will didn't think there would be a problem, but even if Ren said yes, he would need to make sure it was all right with the Universities if his daughter came along.

After dinner, he waited until Minxia was in her room doing her homework and Michio and Kamika were in bed before he brought the subject up with Ren. "So, what do you think of me taking Minxia with me to Creta?" he asked as he settled into his favorite chair with a steaming cup of chai.

"I think you're going to have your hands full if you do," Ren replied, though she smiled as she sat down on the couch. "But I do think she would learn quite a bit, and have a fantastic time. She loves when we go to Xing, and I think she's got more than a bit of your wander-lust in her."

"Who was it who came all the way to Amestris for college?" Will reminded his wife, his face lighting up with a fond smile. Being introduced to Ren had been one of the best experiences in his life.

"And then spent part of my life following _you_ all over the continent?" Ren quipped right back. "Minxia's as adventurous as any other Elric, and at least she's shown a distinct interest in something specific. I think letting her get out of the house on this trip would be an educational experience and a good one. But do you think they'll let you take her?"

"I intend to ask," Will replied with a slightly-wicked expression "After all, she _is_ one of my students."

**June 13****th****, 1972**

Ethan couldn't believe the schedule stuck on the refrigerator with a magnet that was hanging in front of his eyes, in his house, that informed him exactly why his oldest two children were not home at 8:00am on a Saturday morning.

7:00am Awake, Dress, Breakfast  
>7:30am Brisk morning walk in the park<br>9:00am Swimming Lessons  
>10:30am Tennis Lessons<br>12:00pm Noon Luncheon at Central Formal Gardens Tea Shoppe  
>2:00pm Piano Lessons<br>3:00pm Downtown Farmer's Market  
>5:00pm Dinner<p>

"Lia," Ethan cringed at the slight break in his voice as he stared at the list in Sylvia's impeccable hand-writing. "Since when are Lily and Eamon taking swimming, tennis, _and_ piano lessons?"

"Mother thought they would enjoy them," Lia replied as she came into the room with Aeddan toddling behind her. "She likes spending time with them so much. Don't worry about the cost, she offered to pay for all of them, and tennis and swimming both end at the end of the summer."

The cost wasn't exactly Ethan's concern. "So she asked you about them?"

"Sure," Lia nodded. "I don't see any harm in it. They love swimming, and it's good to get outdoors in the summer. And they're both old enough to discover if they have a knack for music or interest in it."

Funny how no one had asked _him_ about this.

Unfortunately, the arguments for it did not outweigh his urge to shout 'Why was I not consulted?' Ethan took a deep breath. "I hope they have a good time." Really, he did. It wasn't a bad thing; it was just frustrating when he woke up looking forward to a day with the family to find his children had been scheduled off without him every Saturday for the immediate future.

"I bet Aeddan would like to play with you."

Ethan looked down at his youngest son, who grinned at him and giggled. "Yeah, I bet you would. Would you like to play with Daddy this morning?" He asked as he crouched down to his son's level.

"Yay!" Aeddan giggled and walked forward until he was within arm's reach, then Ethan scooped him up.

"So what do you want to do?" Ethan asked, feeling a little better. At least he'd get to spend time with one of the kids! And some him-and-Aeddan time would be fun.

"Doggie walk!" Aeddan suggested.

"I bet Brigitte would like that," Lia smiled at them both. "She's getting tired of spending all her time in the yard."

That almost made Ethan frown again. Sylvia wasn't an animal person, and had pitched a fit the first time she found Brigitte napping on the couch. "Good idea, Aeddan. Let's find Brigitte's leash and go for a walk."

"I don't think you'll have to look hard," Lia commented pointing downward.

Ethan looked down. The little pointy-eared dog sat at his feet with the leash in her mouth, looking up longingly. He smiled. "Good girl. Let's go have a good time."

**July 24****th****, 1972**

"Feel any better?" Tore asked gently as he sat down on the very edge of the couch, where Charisa lay, eyes closed, resting in a house that was quiet only because Breda had taken Dare out for a 'grandpa and grandson' afternoon and evening to make it that way.

"A little," she replied without opening her eyes.

"Do you think you can keep down something for dinner?" Tore offered, more than a little concerned. He'd expected that there would be some nausea sometime during Charisa's pregnancy, but he hadn't been ready for the morning-noon-and-night sickness that just seemed to get worse with each passing day lately. Or the light-headed spells that she'd been complaining of just this week.

Tore really had no idea how she was surviving the work day.

"Maybe, if it's mild."

Tore reached out and gently took one of her hands from where they lay on top of her, just above the small curve of her stomach. "I'll make or order whatever you want."

"With an offer like that, I wish I was more in the mood to eat," Charisa smiled slightly. "It's not fair to be starving and nauseated at the same time."

"Whatever you want, it's yours," Tore assured her.

"I'm kind of in the mood for Cretan," Charisa admitted after a moment.

Tore smiled. "I thought you wanted something mild."

"That's mild enough. How about a gyro?"

"Sounds good. I'll go call it in and go get it." He leaned over and gently kissed Charisa's forehead. "You just rest and enjoy the quiet okay?"

Charisa finally opened her eyes a little and looked at him. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Consider it returning the favor," Tore replied. "You take care of me. I take care of you."

"So you're paying me back."

"More like I'm doing it because I want to." Tore pushed the hair from her forehead. "And… because I feel a little guilty that you're feeling miserable." It was, after all, at least half his doing.

"It will pass, eventually," Charisa replied, sounding only vaguely reassuring. It had been weeks already, but that was normal they'd been told. All Charisa could do was rest, take care of herself, and wait it out.

"Hopefully soon." Tore stood and left her to rest as he headed for the phone. He was glad the Cretan place was pretty close. It wouldn't take him long to walk there. He hoped Charisa was still feeling like eating when he got back, and that the food stayed down. Lately it seemed like more than half of what she ate came back up, and he couldn't see how that was good for either her or the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**July 16****th****, 1972**

As often as friends had kids, especially the ones who had started later than she had, Sara still found it slightly amusing to be walking through the halls of the hospital on the way up to the recovery room to visit Maes and Elena to be introduced to their fourth child. "I didn't think we'd be doing this again," she commented to Cal who had come over with her from HQ since that was where she'd been when Maes called to let her know he had another beautiful daughter.

"Me neither," Cal admitted, chuckling. "But I'm glad we are. I can't remember the last time I heard Maes that excited."

"Or happy," Sara agreed. Well, he'd been pretty darned happy to be home, but Maes had been positively glowing taking care of Elena for the past several months. Her friend had found something during his time in the Aerugean rainforests… he seemed to have found himself again in a way that he hadn't even after coming back from Xing. He'd been happy enough, but without alchemy and the military he had seemed to be looking for a new direction. Clearly, he had found it.

"Sara, Cal!" There was Maes, waiting for them in the waiting room, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"So do we get to meet this little darling of yours?" Cal asked.

"Would I have invited you down here if I didn't want to show off my darling little Mireia?" Maes chuckled. "Elena's waiting for us."

"How's she doing?" Sara asked as Maes led them past the privacy doors and down the hallway.

"Good," Maes replied, still smiling. "Labor went surprisingly well. I mean, the doctors were surprised anyway, given how long it's been since Rochelle was born. Elena was great, as always." He opened the door to room 217 and led them inside.

"Are you still bragging?" Elena asked with an amused expression. She was sitting up in bed, leaning against a fluffy pillow. Her long, dark hair had clearly been washed and brushed recently, and the newest member of the Mustang family lay snuggled in a soft, lavender blanket in her mother's arms.

"Only about you, dearest." Maes went over and kissed Elena on the forehead. "And our beautiful baby girl."

"Speaking of beautiful girls, I'm surprised Théa and Rochelle aren't here, or Roy for that matter." Sara had seen Roy at HQ earlier, but she couldn't recall exactly when.

"They beat you," Maes admitted. "But they went out to pick up dinner for everyone."

"That's thoughtful." Sara moved closer and looked at the tiny face in the blankets. "She's lovely." Of course, all of Maes and Elena's children had been pretty babies, more than many Sara had seen.

"Thank you," Elena replied, smiling. "I have to admit, I feel like I've forgotten half of what I used to know about infants, even with reading up on it all over again. But this feeling, it's as wonderful as I remember."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you," Sara grinned. "And you've got plenty of experience with girls."

"That's for sure. Hey there, cutie," Cal bent over and smiled at the newborn, who took no notice what-so-ever since she was fast asleep.

"At least there's one woman on the planet smart enough to ignore you," Sara couldn't resist the jibe.

"That's all right. I'm taken." Cal snickered as he straightened up. "I think both Alyse and Gloria would kill me if I showed favor to any other female."

Not that he'd ever try. Sara knew better. "Good thing. She's awfully young for you."

Maes laughed. "I'd be more concerned about Charlie than you, Cal."

"Thank goodness that's more than a decade away," Cal replied. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"You never are," Sara and Maes replied in almost perfect unison, then looked at each other.

Sara grinned. "Jinx. You owe me a soda."

"Very funny," Maes scoffed.

"Careful, Maes," Elena chuckled. "A soda's quite fair. It could be worse."

"How's that?" Maes glanced over at his wife.

Elena's own smile turned cat-smug. "She could have said you owe her part of whatever it costs whenever Roy and Trisha finally get married."

That made Maes wince. "You have a point. All right, a soda it is."

"Rats. I should have said that instead," Sara smiled at Elena. Not that she was ready to marry off her little girl anytime soon. It was tough enough to let her grow up and be a State Alchemist, even though she was still seventeen, had just finished her classes while working, and living safely at home.

"Too late now," Cal cut into the conversation.

"Wow, looks like we've got a crowd in here." The sound of Roy's voice made Sara turn as she saw the other three Mustangs standing in the door with bags of Xingese take-out.

Sara smiled. "Yes, well you couldn't expect us to pass up the opportunity to adore your new sister could we?"

"Of course not," Rochelle beamed as she came in, set down a container holding drinks, and hurried over to the bed, clearly thrilled about the new addition to the family. That was good, Sara thought. It would have been easy for anyone to be jealous of a new infant, but both of the girls seemed excited. "Can I hold her again, Mom?"

Elena smiled and handed her over, while Théa and Roy started laying out food.

"We should probably go soon," Sara commented. She hadn't expected a long visit, but she also didn't want to interrupt the family meal. "We'll have to do dinner sometime once you're home and settled."

"That would be great," Elena smiled.

They said their goodbyes and see-you-laters and headed back out. As they walked down the hall, Cal glanced over at her and grinned slyly. "Does it ever make you want another one?"

Sara snorted. "Nope. I've had mine, and two was plenty!"

**July 17****th****, 1972**

"Ethan, what on earth are you doing?"

Sitting in the back room of the office, Ethan looked up at Ren's incredulous expression, and swallowed the bite of double-patty bacon cheeseburger in his mouth before responding. "Eating lunch."

"For how many people?" Ren asked, coming fully into the room.

"One half-starved Elric," Ethan grumbled as he took another bite of the first of the three cheeseburgers lined up on the table. Each one was stacked with toppings; lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, red onions, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and ranch dressing. "This vegetarian thing at home is for the birds."

Ren crossed the floor and looked at his choice of lunch. "Going carnivore instead?"

"I can't even maintain weight on what we get fed at home," Ethan exclaimed after he swallowed his next bite, which already had him half way through the burger. "I am not a rabbit."

"I can see that," Ren replied. "But if you eat like that much, even you are going to look like a pig."

Ethan snorted. "Not likely." He didn't care how healthy the food was, he just couldn't take it anymore. Not that he'd tell Lia or Sylvia that. Even the kids hadn't griped too much about the change of food at home, though Ethan was pretty sure they were still eating meat in their school lunches. Ethan didn't want to make things hard on his wife, but enough was enough!

"Don't test it," Ren suggested with a shake of her head. "You wouldn't be the first man proven wrong. Why don't you just tell them it's not working for you? Lia would understand."

"I've tried," Ethan replied. "I was told to just give it a little time. But I'm sick of giving it time." He tore into the remains of the first burger, taking it down in a few quick bites, then reached for the second one. "But it makes Lia happy, and it makes Sylvia happy, and I don't want to make things weird in the house for the kids." Setting a good example and all that garbage.

"Are you still feeling guilty about Aerugo?"

Ethan swallowed before answering. "A little." If he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have agreed to Sylvia moving in with them in the first place. Surely she could have stayed somewhere else in Central, or with someone else, if she wanted to come back up this way for a while, or permanently.

Ren sighed. "You know you don't have to be miserable to make up for that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"Do you?" Ren's hands rested on her hips. It was clear she didn't entirely believe him. She clearly didn't have enough people to nag with Will and Minxia out of country. "I know you're a conscientious person, Ethan, but you're being awfully submissive. It's not like you and it concerns me. If you don't like it, just say something."

Ethan finished the second burger and tore into the third, using a full mouth as an excuse to keep from answering while he considered his answer. "It's between me and Lia, Ren. I just don't feel like it's worth making everyone upset over. I'm not going to starve, but if they're happy than don't see any reason to make waves either."

Ren looked unconvinced, but shook her head and gave in. "Fine. Just don't pig out like that in front of the patients. They won't understand how much of a special case you are." She didn't have to say she'd be keeping an eye on him; that was one of the downsides of being a doctor with a partner who was also friend and family.

Ethan offered her a smile, hoping to appease her irritation. "Yes, ma'am."

"You're hopeless."

"Thank you."

Ren rolled her eyes and headed back out, leaving Ethan alone with the rest of his lunch. He finished the last burger and reached for his drink, though the vigor with which he had been enjoying his meal was gone.

**July 20****th****, 1972**

Will couldn't help smiling as he watched Minxia, down in the dirt, eagerly watching one of the archaeologists who were carefully excavating what looked to be a possibly whole piece of ancient pottery with fascinating markings. Half un-buried, the markings did indeed resemble a transmutation circle of some description.

His daughter was absolutely fascinated, having already watched for hours as the archaeologist in question carefully chiseled and brushed away around what seemed to be a vase or small storage vessel. At the angle it was buried, which type of item was not entirely clear yet.

"I'm surprised she thinks it's that interesting, Professor," one of the Amestrian archeology students, Greg, from the University at Pylos commented, chuckling. "Sophia's barely unearthed four inches the entire time she's been watching."

"Four fascinating inches," Will replied. "To her it's an adventure, and the possibilities make it interesting."

"She sounds like the rest of us. Maybe someday she'll be out here," Greg grinned.

"It's certainly possible," Will nodded. In fact, archeology might suit his daughter. She was at her happiest when she was investigating something new, and she clearly adored travel. Days on a train and she hadn't once complained about boredom. She had spent the entire trip asking questions, looking out the windows, and sticking her nose in books about Creta. "I may never be able to get her out of this dirt pile."

"Would that be so bad?"

"My wife probably wouldn't forgive me for leaving her daughter in Creta," Will pointed out.

"Ah, right. I can see where that might be a problem."

"So," Will turned around and back to the table scattered with various pieces of pottery and metal and anything else that had survived that they had dug up so far. "I was told you had a couple of particular pieces you wanted me to look at."

"Yes, sir," Greg's attention immediately refocused on the items at hand. "These right here. This group of fragments," he pointed to a black-and-red pile of pottery shards that had been laid out in as close to the original pot as they had been able to manage with the pieces they had. "And this vessel," which proved to be a small, metal cup covered in engravings.

Will started with the shards, which were primarily one side of the pot, though there were three or four from the other side, demonstrating a repeat of the same swirling pattern. It was definitely intricate and symmetrical, but it only took him a few minutes to shake his head. "It's not alchemy," he replied definitively. "Oh it's definitely an interesting pattern, but I think the artist here might have been mimicking alchemy, or just making up something that represents a particular theme."

"How can you tell?" Greg asked, curiously.

"See this?" Will pointed to the largest, least cracked piece. "If this pattern is right, there ought to be at least two straight lines meeting about here." He tapped lightly on the right spot. "There are certain lines required to make a transmutation circle work. Energy flows the same way wind or water does. There are patterns, and transmutation circles are part of that flow, guiding the energy the way the alchemist wants it to be used. This doesn't follow those rules. It looks close, but if I put alchemical energy into that, if it was completed, you wouldn't get much at all out of it… other than I could probably use another circle to mend the pot," he added with a wicked grin. "Though the fellows over at the museum might not be too happy with me if I made any of their precious artifacts look like they might not really be that old."

Greg had a look of mild horror on his face himself. "It would be problematic if people couldn't tell the real thing from a modern reproduction," he agreed. "So, what about the metal cup here? I know some of the pattern's a little melted on one side, but do you think this might be alchemy?"

It took only slightly longer with the melted cup, since the design was not perfectly symmetrical, and indeed proved to have a different design on each side. "Clever," Will murmured as he looked at the designs. "Yes, and no. These three," he tapped the three visibly unharmed designs, "are definitely not alchemy, even though they've got the right look. However, this half-melted one, from what I can see, has several points that mark it as probably having actually been a transmutation circle." He traced the marred lines with one finger. "A very simple one. Minxia," he turned and called to his daughter.

Her head came up at once. "Yes, Dad?"

"Come here, I want you to look at something."

"Your daughter, Professor?" Greg looked skeptical.

"An alchemist," Will grinned.

Minxia scurried over to them across the uneven ground. "What is it?"

Will pulled a piece of chalk out of his pocket and handed it over. "I want you to recreate the circle that's on this cup, and complete it, and see what it does."

"Oh, neat!" Minxia took the chalk and stared at the cup. Will watched proudly as she began to draw, completing the circle just the way he had guessed himself, given it wasn't particularly difficult. "How's that?"

"Looks good." Will pulled out his canteen of warm water and poured the cup half full. "All right. Give it a go."

Minxia pressed her fingers to the cup and concentrated. For several seconds, the cup glowed, then stopped.

"Nothing happened," Greg grumped. "Other than that light I mean."

"On the contrary." Will picked it up and handed it to Greg. "Feel it."

Greg's eyes widened as he held the now frigid cup, starting to drip with condensation. "It's ice cold!"

"In a place like this, it seems to me someone who could afford it would love a cup that could make his drinks cold, don't you?" Will suggested. "If I lived around here, you can bet I'd have wanted something similar before refrigeration. Good work, sweetie."

Minxia was grinning. "Thanks! That was fun. Got anything else you need help with?"

"Not at the moment," Will replied. "You can go back to watching Sophia if you want. Then in a bit we'll go find a bite to eat."

"Great!" Minxia bounced off. "We can get gelato!"

"She's really something," Greg chuckled. "You sure she's only twelve?"

"She is mine," Will pointed out with a look.

"Well that's not what I meant," Greg replied, looking slightly flustered. "I mean, she acts more mature. You're in trouble in a couple of years. She's cute and brainy."

"And mischievous," Will admitted. "There's a reason we call her Minx at home." He just hoped she never lived up to the other meanings for that nickname.

**July 23****rd****, 1972**

"I can't believe you just transmuted a swimming pool."

Edward looked up from his latest bit of handiwork and grinned at Winry, who was shaking her head. "Why not? You said you'd like to go for a swim, and it's a lot closer and cleaner than the lake. More private too," he added with a wicked smile. He looked forward to skinny dipping with Winry in the privacy of their own back yard. He had even gone through the trouble of making the pool an extension of the gardens, surrounding it with a cobbled path, and alchemy encouraged plants that shaded the area from prying eyes, and hid the safety fence he had put around it of wrought-iron, save for the sturdy gate along the pathway. It wouldn't do to have one of the grandkids, or great-grandkids, wander in there by accident!  
>"This is more than just a pool," Winry pointed out, waving one arm out in an arch. "It's a…"<p>

"Secluded romantic getaway?" Ed suggested, grinning. "A work of art?"

"An abuse of power," Winry finally finished, laughing. "Though I have to admit, the waterfalls are a nice touch."

There was a three-tiered waterfall on the edge of the small hill the pool backed up to, cascading down several little pools to the actual swimming pool itself.

"If you like those, you'll love this." Ed grinned as he walked over to the edge of the pool and nudged aside a long branch from a tree. Tucked in a rocky little cove, more private even than the rest, was a small, separate pool. "At least, on cool nights and in the winter."

Winry paused, then her eyes widened. "You even added a hot tub."

Ed straightened up and pulled her close. "Don't you deserve a little luxury?" he asked playfully. "And I think it's about time I used a little judicious alchemy to save us paying for weeks of labor." He had, at least, bought all the necessary supplies, but after setting themselves up as nicely as they had, and putting kids through school, and starting some savings for putting grandkids through school, if they decided to attend university, they weren't rich, just still very nicely well off. Ed wasn't one to waste money, even if he could make it look like he had!

"I have to admit, it's awfully nice," Winry agreed. "And a surprisingly natural addition outside the Xingese garden. It even gives us something else for people to do when we're entertaining, and to keep rambunctious boys out of trouble."

"Or in trouble," Ed chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed her. "I know I'd like to get you alone in that hot tub for a while. I wouldn't be surprised if a few other couples in our family have the same thought."

"Are you encouraging promiscuity, Edward?" Winry shook her head.  
>"Not at all," he replied. "But I don't mind providing a romantic setting if any of the happily married members of our family are feeling amorous."<p>

Winry laughed in his face. "I can't believe you just said that. You, who used to blush just buying me lingerie."

"So I'm not shy," Ed shrugged. "Why don't we just strip down right now and give this pool a test swim?"

"Why not?" Winry gave up. "Let me go get my swimsuit."

"Why bother with the suit?" Ed objected.

"Because Aldon and Cassie are coming over sometime in the next hour."

Rule one of parenthood, even in your seventies; no scarring the children too badly with visuals they could never erase. "Oh, yeah. Swimsuits might be a good idea."

**July 26****th****, 1972**

"Are you done yet, Daddy?" Gloria asked, wiggling slightly in her seat as Cal did his valiant best to braid back her thick, curly hair.

"Almost, sweetie," Cal replied. If anyone had ever told him he'd become an expert in braiding hair, he'd have laughed in their faces. Well, sometimes the unexpected happened. He finished the last couple of loops and tied it off with a fluffy, purple elastic. "There you go."

"Yay!" Gloria bounced down off the couch, did a little twirl so her matching purple skirt whirled around her knees, and grinned. "Thank you, Daddy." She hugged him.

Adorably charming; Cal's heart melted the way it always did when Gloria was being particularly cute. He had been told Alyse was like this when she was little. Thank goodness his daughter took after her mother, even if she was extremely girly sometimes. Better a charming little princess than a hellion. He hugged her back. "You're welcome, sweetie. Now what game were you wanting to play?"

"Party planner!" Gloria giggled. "You be the person who needs a party, and tell me what you want!"

Some girls had tea parties; his daughter wanted to be an event coordinator. Well, why not! She saw Alyse do it all the time. Cal grinned. "All right. I need… a mud party."

"Daddy!" Gloria squealed. "Not like that."

"A bachelor party?"

"I mean a wedding, or a birthday, or a fancy tea ball or something!"

Tea ball? "Okay… how about that last one? I really need a ball planned," Cal agreed. It was guaranteed to keep Gloria busy for at least an hour.

"Let's go look at my samples!" Gloria hurried out of the room and up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

Cal followed. As he reached the top of the stairs it occurred to him he should check on Charlie, who had been napping when he put him in his room almost an hour ago. So he quietly opened his son's door to look in –

-to find his son wide awake, and the walls covered in crayon!

Charlie looked at Cal and grinned. "Pretty walls, Daddy!"

Red squiggles. Green lines. Purple spirals. Yellow spots. Brown zigzags. Blue swirls. The light blue paint was covered in color.

Cal felt his face warm as shock turned to anger. It was going to take forever to wash that off! If it could be washed off. _Alchemy. I bet I can get it off with alchemy. _But what had possessed his son to scribble all over the walls? "No, Charlie," he replied, stomping down on his temper. Charlie didn't know. This had never happened before. "It's pretty, but we color on paper, not walls."

"No walls?" Charlie looked confused, then crestfallen. "Why?"

"Because it's hard to clean walls," Cal explained, wondering if that meant anything to a toddler.

"Don't clean paper."

"Well, no, we don't. But that's because you're supposed to draw on paper." Cal crossed the room and started picking up the crayons. "Walls aren't paper, Charlie. Don't color on them again or you will get in trouble."

Out of the corner of his eye, Cal could see his son's lips quivering. Oh, great. A little discipline and his son was going to start crying. Cal didn't look Charlie in the face until he'd finished cleaning up the crayons. He'd deal with the walls later.

"_Daddy_!" Came a screech of terror from across the hall, accompanied by a crashing sound.

Cal jumped to his feet. "Gloria? What's wrong?"

"It's a _spider_!"

"Charlie, color on this," Cal shoved paper at his son. "Keep away from the walls. I'm coming, Gloria!" A spider… great. This afternoon was promising to be far more challenging than he'd anticipated. _Alyse, please get home quickly._


	4. Chapter 4

**August 3****rd****, 1972**

"You call this alchemy training?" Winry asked, voice dripping with a mix of both sarcasm and amusement.

"Sure we do," Ed replied, peering up at her from where he lounged in the reclining chair by the side of the pool. Ted and Urey were both in the water, floating on their backs. "What would you call it?"

"Lazing around," Winry suggested. "What purpose does this achieve?"

"Relaxation!" Ted grinned as he swam over to the edge.

"Focus," Urey replied without opening his eyes, though he smiled.

"And exercise too," Ed added.

"Doesn't look like there's much exercising going on here right now," Winry countered.

"That was earlier, Granny," Ted replied. "We had swim races and a splash fight! And practiced diving too."

"Well I guess that counts," Winry agreed. "It's too bad fixing auto-mail isn't this laid back."

"It could be," Ed suggested, grinning up at her. "You should join us."

"Maybe when I finish this foot I'm working on," Winry replied, looking regretful, and sweaty. "The balance isn't just right yet."

"_Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!"_

Ed sat up at the sound of a very excited young male voice carrying through the garden. He recognized Ian immediately.

A moment later the fifteen-year-old shot out of the bushes, grinning with excitement. "Grandpa! Grandma!" He waved at them as he slowed to a jog, then spotted his brothers just a hair too late to try and look 'cool.' "Oh, hey guys."

Urey swam over to the edge to join Ted and the conversation. "Hey, Ian. What's up?"

Ian stuck his hands in his pockets and slowed to more of a swagger, grinning. "I got a call from CV Studios. They want me to come to Central to interview for a television series!"

"What would make them do a crazy thing like that?" Urey snickered.

"Hey! They recognize talent," Ian grinned. "They liked my work, and they have a role in mind."

"What is it?" Ted asked. "An underwear model?"

Ian glared at Ted before turning back to Ed and Winry. "A precocious, mischievous, teenager. It's a major role for the series too."

"Well that's great," Ed replied. "So you're going?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad said they'd let me," Ian nodded. No wonder he was excited! "Though if I get the part, I'm going to have to live in Central so I'm close for filming. It goes on a lot of the year. But Dad said if Aunt Sara will let me stay with them, and I get the part, then I can do it."

Ed wondered if Aldon had mentioned that to Sara first. "Have you called Sara?"

Ian nodded. "Oh yeah, I called her immediately. She and Uncle Franz said I could stay with them for the audition, and during the year too if I get the part."

"That's great." Ed grinned. "When's the audition?"

"Next week. Dad said he'd get me a train ticket for Friday."

"You've only got two days to pack," Ed reasoned out the math. "How much are you taking?"

"Just enough to last until I see if I've got the part," Ian replied. "If I do, Dad said they'll send me anything else I need."

"Well, break a leg, then," Ed replied.

"Yeah, we'll finally get you out of our hair," Urey chuckled.

"And when I'm famous, you'll wish you could say 'I know that guy,'" Ian retorted, grinning back.

"You're my brother, I'm stuck with you," Urey pointed out. "We do share the same name, and there's only one Elric family in Amestris."

"Don't worry," Ted chuckled. "We won't forget you when you go off and become someone else."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ian rolled his eyes.

Ed didn't try and cut into the brotherly banter. If Ian did as well as he might, they might not see him for quite a while.

"So why don't we celebrate this opportunity?" Winry suggested. "I just made some fresh raspberry lemonade this morning."

"That sounds great!" Urey launched himself out of the pool, with Ted on his heels, splashing water everywhere.

"Hey!" Ed laughed as he got splashed. He sat up, stood, and stretched. "No rush. I'm sure there's plenty."

"Well last one in may not get any," Ted laughed, charging down the path without grabbing his towel.

"And wet feet on my wood floors will get you banned from my kitchen!" Winry shouted after them as all three boys took off out of sight.

"Does that count for me too?" Ed asked as he grabbed a towel and wiped himself down before tossing it over his shoulder.  
>Winry smiled sweetly. "It counts double for you."<p>

**August 8****th****, 1972**

Sara hadn't ever been on the set of Central Vision Studios until today, though Ian had shown her easily to the place where the auditions were being held. He'd worked her before after all. So Sara followed her nephew as he led the way with little sign of nerves, if any. They were let on immediately and when they got to the right building, Sara was offered a seat outside with a small group of other adults, several of whom seemed to be parents. Only the casting directors were watching the auditions it seemed.

"Don't worry. I'll let you know how it goes," Ian assured her, grinning, before he vanished behind the doors.

Sara settled back. She wasn't nervous about the audition, other than if Ian did get a role, he'd be moving in for at least the next school year. James was excited about the idea.

"Is that your son?" one of the other women –this one with a very well-done hairstyle, a violet dress-suit, and manicure- asked.

"My nephew," Sara replied casually.

"I don't think I've seen him at many of the casting calls."

"He's not local." Sara reached for the book she had brought to kill the time.

"I didn't think they did an open call for this show."

"They didn't," Sara shrugged. "The studio called and asked him to come in and audition."

"Oh really?" The woman looked Sara up and down, as if trying to figure out who she was. Since Sara wasn't in uniform, there was little to give away her status or family. Nice khaki slacks and an emerald green short-sleeved blouse were not exactly going to give anything away.

Sara didn't bother to give her any further information and the woman didn't pry, just kept glancing at her, then back at the room.

It was a good book, which was definitely a good thing, since Sara sat and read for over an hour before the door opened, and a small swarm of teenage boys of different shapes, sizes, colors, but all about the same age, came out of the room.

A dark-haired boy walked up to the woman in the suit.

"How did it go, Reggie?" she asked.

Reggie shrugged. "Well enough. They've got four roles we're being considered for. They said they would make calls this evening."

"Then we'll celebrate this evening," his mother replied as she stood, and they headed out.  
><em><br>Well, they're certainly confident._

The room began to empty, and Sara didn't see Ian. She was beginning to be concerned

when a gentleman earlier identified as one of the Directors, Bartholomew Tanner, approached and shook her hand. "General Heimler, please come with me."

Sara followed, and found herself in the same room with the casting directors, and a very excited looking Ian. Well, that answered that question.

"General, we've been informed that your consent counts as Ian's parents' consent in this matter, and we'd like to offer Ian the role of Logan Green."

That, she knew, was the lead Ian was so excited about. She looked at her nephew, who was trying so very hard to keep his cool. "Yes, I have that authority, and yes, if Ian wants the part, I give my consent."

The director looked at Ian, and smiled. "Well, Ian? Would you like to come work for me again?"

"Yes, sir," Ian replied, his face breaking into a broad grin. "It would be my pleasure."

"All right. Congratulations then. Rehearsals begin next week. Filming starts the week after. We'll go ahead and have you do all the necessary paperwork on your way out."

While that got done, Sara asked several questions regarding how filming would work around school hours, what kind of tutoring would be available, and other important things she insisted on knowing. Ian was going to be working professionally, but that didn't mean she was going to let him skimp on his education. Her brother and Cassie wouldn't have forgiven her.

On the way back to the car, she looked at Ian, who finally bubbled over and started grinning ear to ear. "Well, congratulations. You've got your first big role."

"Thanks, Aunt Sara." Then he surprised her by hugging her right there in the parking lot. "If you hadn't agreed to let me stay with you, I don't think Mom and Dad would have let me do this. It's the greatest chance I've had! I really think I can make a living out of this, and I love it! So thank you, really."

Sara grinned, then ruffled his hair. "You can think me by doing the dishes tonight after dinner… dramatically, but without breaking anything."

Ian laughed. "Yes ma'am. For you, a command performance anytime!"

**August 12****th****, 1972**

It had been, so far, a very boring day of work for the Shock Alchemist. Mostly, Tore sat in the office doing paperwork, writing up the results of that morning's inspection trip with the Central Electric Company to test the new types of wiring they were considering using. Of the five types they had tested, two had taken very little electricity before they just melted and sparked and started fires in the testing facility. The third and fourth had proven to be about equivalent to the current wiring. The fifth, however, had taken a super-jolt nearly three times the strength of normal electrical current as if it wasn't there. Which meant, essentially, it would handle a minor lightning strike without too much danger. It was coated, and it was sturdier and less likely to fray and spark.

Tore definitely approved. He wondered how much it would cost to rewire the house in the stuff. He'd never feel concerned about the possibilities of an electrical fire with that stuff. So he was finishing up the touches on that report before going to lunch. If he had time, he intended to pick up Charisa so they could eat together. Since the Assembly hall was inside the HQ grounds, and that was where Charisa and most of the Assemblymen were today, it was convenient for them both.

The phone on his desk rang, and Tore put down his pen and picked it up. "Lieutenant Colonel Closson speaking."

"Mr. Closson, this is Dr. Cavell, at Central Medical Center."

Tore gave the phone his full attention. "Can I help you?" He didn't like the serious tone in Cavell's voice.

"We need you to come down here at once, sir. Your wife was brought in just a few minutes ago and I am concerned about pregnancy complications."

Tore's stomach sank through the floor. He didn't ask what was wrong on the phone. If the Doctor knew, he'd have said something. "I'll be there shortly."

Tore hung up the phone and only years of practice had him auto-pilot through Sara's office. "I've got to go for a bit," he said. "I got a call from the hospital…about Charisa."

A look of understanding concern crossed Sara's eyes. "Well, go!" She shooed him out.

Tore just nodded in thanks. After that, it was all he could do not to break into a run, and he was grateful that he and Charisa usually drove to work in the General's old car.

Getting caught in traffic did not improve his mood, but Tore couldn't speed when the cars were barely moving. What, did everyone drive to lunch these days? Finally, he reached the hospital, parked, and gave up on decorum and ran inside. "I need the room number for Charisa Closson," he blurted out at the receptionist. "Dr. Cavell called me?"

The woman was infuriatingly calm as she looked up the number, then nodded. "Room four-oh-three. You're expected."

"Of course I am!" Tore took off again. Charisa! Fear was beginning to take hold now. Why had she been brought in? Pregnancy complications? What if they lost the baby?  
>The doctor was waiting in the hallway, and put a hand out, half to stop Tore and half to shake it, as Tore arrived. "Mr. Closson," he nodded.<p>

"How's Charisa?" Tore asked without bothering with greetings. "The baby?"

Dr. Cavell's serious expression was not reassuring. "Both your wife and the baby are fine for the moment. We've given her medication and she's resting now."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her blood pressure was too high," Cavell replied. "We'd like to keep her overnight for observation. If the problem continues, we will need to consider further treatment."

"Like what?" Tore didn't ask what would happen if she didn't get treatment and it was still a problem. He already knew what those could be, and the thought of losing either her or the baby was terrifying.

"Continued medication and bed rest," Dr. Cavell replied. "At the moment, the case is not considered severe, but we need to take all precautions."

"Of course. Can I see her now?" Some part of Tore would not be convinced that Charisa was all right until he saw her for himself.

"Yes."

Tore didn't wait to hear anything else, he pushed through the door into the room, and his eyes went straight to the bed, where Charisa was resting quietly. He crossed the room in two steps.

Charisa looked up at him and offered him a small smile. "You look like someone ran over the cat."

She was joking. Tore let out a small breath of relief as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out, smoothing a curl out of her face with one hand. "Oh, please. They'd just bounce off him. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I felt light-headed, but I thought it would pass." Charisa shrugged. "So I sat down for a moment at my desk, and I passed out. Ginger woke me up, and brought me here when I was having trouble thinking straight."

Ginger was one of her coworkers.

"Thank goodness for that." Tore leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Doc says you're both okay though."

"Yeah, we are. You can feel movement still." She brought his free hand over to her stomach and rested it along one side. Sure enough, reassuring little flutters reached Tore's hand within a minute.

More relief. "Strong little fella." Tore felt some of the fear slowly ebbing out of him with the adrenaline. "So you'll be here over night."

Charisa nodded. "That's what I was told. It's all right, Tore," she smiled again, more reassuringly. "There's medicine for this, and if I'm fine, I'll be home in the morning."

"And if not?"

"I'll still be home soon," she replied. "I may just have to rest more."

"Keeping you still and relaxing is harder than convincing Rapscallion or your Dad to get exercise," Tore snorted. "You'll go stir-crazy."

"I've thought of that," Charisa admitted, sticking her tongue out slightly in disapproval. "I thought I might ask if I can do some of the minor paperwork or data stuff for work at home, just so I have something productive to do. I can do that lying in bed or on the couch."

"We'll talk about it when you're home," Tore promised. First, he'd just hope that this passed and everything would be back to normal tomorrow. "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"

"What about Dare?"

"I'll just tell him we're having a little sleepover," Tore replied. "Your Dad can handle him for one night, and I don't want to worry him."

"All right," Charisa replied, clearly too tired to argue. "That's a good idea. He's so excited about this after all."

"He'll be a good big brother," Tore agreed. Dare had been ecstatic ever since he found out he was going to have a brother or sister. "Now you rest and I'll be back soon. I need to make a few calls." First, to work to let Sara know he wouldn't be back in today, and very possibly not tomorrow. Then to Breda to let him know what was going on. He had a feeling the General was not going to be happy about this either. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

**August 14th, 1972 **

It was not a triumphant homecoming, but given Charisa and the baby she carried had been declared otherwise healthy and allowed to come home, Tore still considered it a win as he settled Charisa down on their couch with a tasty lunch of Xingese take-out.

"Yay, you're home," Dare gave Charisa a hug, and then gave her belly a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Charisa smiled as she hugged Dare back. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

"Grandpa sat on the cat!"

Tore looked over at Breda, who shrugged. "He didn't want to get out of the recliner. I figured he'd move."

Tore looked over at Rapscallion, who was now sprawled along the back of the couch, looking as though nothing so undignified could ever have happened to him. "Well, at least he's not hurt."

"Are you okay?" Dare looked at Charisa then. "Daddy said you were in the hospital."

"I'm just fine," Charisa assured him. "But I'm going to work from home for a while. Won't that be fun?"

"Yeah!" Dare grinned.

"Hey, kiddo. Can you get the napkins?" Tore asked.

"Sure." Dare got up and shot off into the kitchen at top speed.

"Fun huh?" Tore smiled at Charisa. He hoped she did find it enjoyable. He knew how much she hated feeling like she was behind or not being productive.  
>Charisa smiled. "If I keep telling him that, maybe I'll believe it too.?"<p>

**August 23****rd****, 1972**

"And cut! Good work boys. Ten minute break then we'll try that scene from the top."

Ian relaxed as he headed for the snack table, where he grabbed a bottle of water and downed half of it before he reached for a bagel and slathered it in herbed cream cheese. He had already wolfed down several bites before Reggie came over to the table, gave Ian a mild look of disgust, and reached for a few carrot sticks.

Ian remembered Reggie from the auditions, and they had been working together ever since Reggie was cast as Dennis, Logan's high school nemesis. It wasn't hard, Ian thought, to see that. Reggie was a bit taller than Ian, and had a bit more bulk on his muscles. Dennis was supposed to be Logan's competition in both sports and with girls. It worked well, Ian thought, casting the two looks as opposites as well.

He'd tried being friendly, but for some reason, outside of practice and shooting, Reggie seemed inclined to ignore Ian as much as possible.

Ian was already tired of it. "Something wrong?" He asked, letting Reggie know he'd seen the glance.

"How do you eat like that?" Reggie replied. "You're little more than a twig."

_Gee thanks_. "It's genetic," Ian shrugged as he took another sip of water. "Seriously, most of the guys in my family could inhale half a feast table and you'd never know it the next day." Not that Ian didn't exercise, but he didn't spend hours in the gym. The most he got was taking Aunt Sara's dog for long walks or jogs. If nothing else, since he'd arrived, the dog was in better shape.

"Seriously?" Reggie looked disbelieving for a moment, but when Ian didn't waiver, he shook his head. "If I ate like that I'd look like a walrus, and my mother would shout at me for having bad manners."

"I can chew more slowly if it'll make you feel better," Ian offered with a playful smile, hoping to diffuse the awkward situation.

At that, Reggie actually chuckled. "No. That's all right. At least it means I've got one thing I'm better at than you, even if it is table manners."

Ian thought he had an inkling of what was going on here. Reggie had auditioned for Logan too. All the boys had, and Ian knew they'd wanted it as badly as he had, though some of them actually took lessons from acting coaches here. Ian had come in out of nowhere and gotten the role on their turf. Or that was how it probably looked, though none of the other guys had been anything other than reasonably friendly so far.

"Don't say that, man," Ian replied. "You're really good. When we're out there, if I didn't know better I'd think you really hated my guts." It was a calculated risk, making that statement.

But it paid off. Reggie looked slightly uncomfortable. "You really mean that, don't you? You're… don't take this the wrong way, man, but you're different from most of us."

"I'd noticed."

"I mean, you're a natural, and you've got experience, but you just do it because you love it, and no one seems to be putting any pressure on you to be good, other than yourself."

"That's true," Ian acknowledged, a little surprised by Reggie's insight. "My folks think my getting to do this stuff is great, but acting was my idea. I'm sure they'd have been just as happy if I wanted to be a cook, or an accountant or something."

"My mother was an actress," Reggie admitted, nibbling his carrots. "Had one big role after some small stuff, but that was it. She never did become the big name she wanted. I like acting, I really do, but nothing I do is ever good enough for her, even if it's good enough for the director. She doesn't care about supporting roles; just leads."

Ian found himself feeling sympathetic towards Reggie. He hadn't lied, the guy was really, really talented. He worked hard, and he was convincing. "Does she give you a hard time about getting Dennis?"

"Went on about it for hours," Reggie replied, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't matter that they really wanted me in this role, and told my mother I was perfect for it. Doesn't matter that I _like_ playing Dennis and the character conflict. I'm not the lead and you are, and so she's not happy with the world as a whole; not the casting directors, not me, and not you either."

That last should have been a surprise, but it wasn't. "That's a bummer," he replied after a minute. "So… where do you stand?" Ian asked finally. "I wouldn't blame you if you don't like me. That's a lot to deal with."

Reggie sighed, and shrugged. "I didn't like you when we started. I figured you had to be some big shot, getting a personal invitation to the audition and all that. And you're better than me for that role. But I figured you'd be more of a know-it-all, or a jerk, or something. It's almost more annoying that you're really a nice guy and a hard worker."

"Thanks, I think."

"No, I don't hate you," Reggie admitted then. "Besides which," he actually smiled. "We have some great chemistry going out there on camera. It's a lot more fun to pretend to hate you."

Ian laughed and offered Reggie his hand. "On that, we can agree. You're the best enemy I've ever had. Friends?"

For a moment, Reggie looked nonplussed, and then he laughed and took Ethan's hand. "Best enemies huh? Sure. Friends."


	5. Chapter 5

**October 5****th****, 1972**

Ethan turned off the water in the kitchen sink and put the last clean plate in the drying rack. Dinner had been as unsatisfying as usual, even if it had tasted all right. Lia had said they were only going to try the vegetarian thing. Well, almost five months later, he was getting really tired of _trying_ it. Maybe he should go ahead and talk to Lia again. Getting a filling lunch at work was only doing so much good, and he had a feeling that Ren was getting tired of watching him stuff his face with whatever he could manage to grab for lunch, which usually ended up being something like burgers.

Ethan turned to go back into the living room, looking forward to spending a bit of his evening putting the kids to bed. With the end of summer, swimming and tennis had ended, but that hadn't given him his Saturdays with the twins back. Sylvia still liked to take them out, and they still had piano lessons.

The living room was empty, save for Brigitte, who was curled up on her little bed, looking bored.

Upstairs, Ethan thought he heard water running. Maybe it was bath time. He went upstairs, and he could hear Lia and Lily in the bathroom. He poked his head into the twins' room, and found no one.

In Aeddan's room he found Sylvia reading to Eamon and Aeddan. He stifled a stirring of disappointment. He had been looking forward to bedtime story time with the kids.

The boys barely noticed his presence.

Sylvia was just finishing the story when Lia pushed past Ethan with a pajama-decked Lily. "All right boys, your turn!"

"Here, I'll bathe Aeddan." Ethan moved to take his son from Sylvia.

"Oh no, don't worry about it." Sylvia set the book aside and stood, with Aeddan still in her arms. "I've got it. Don't I, sweetie?" she cooed at Aeddan, who giggled.

"I want to," Ethan insisted, following.

"You shouldn't have to do everything all the time," Sylvia shook her head dismissively.

But he didn't do everything all the time. In fact, lately, when it came to the kids he didn't seem to be _allowed_ to do anything. "I'll bathe him, Sylvia," he replied firmly, getting in front of her. "He's my son. I'd like to actually be allowed to spend time with him."

That earned him an 'I don't like your tone' look from his mother-in-law. Well, let her be annoyed. Ethan had had enough. "Allowed?"

"Yes." Ethan took Aeddan right out of his mother-in-law's arms. "Lately it seems like every time I want to do anything with them I have to check your precious schedule, which somehow 'time with Daddy' is never on."

"Well, really! It's not as if a little structured activity-"

"Ever took over someone's life?" Ethan cut her off, his frustration was finally boiling over, and he was tired of holding it in. "Lessons here. Manners and etiquette there. What happened to play time, and pillow forts, and romping with the dog? What happened to me being able to spend time with _my_ kids without having to go through or past you to do it?"

"Ethan, I don't-"

"No, Lia. Let him speak." Sylvia cut in, her expression going a bit cold. "I want to hear this."

"Thank you so much for your permission," Ethan retorted. "Because as of this moment, I'm done with this ridiculous schedule, and these unnecessary new house rules, and all the change you've just come in here and imposed on my house! I've tried to be patient, I've tried them out, and I'm sick of it! My children are not a _chore_ to me, Sylvia, or an inconvenience, or a problem, or even a distraction. I love them. I love spending time with them! And I don't get that anymore because anytime I'm home you've got them scheduled to the hilt doing something else. You even cut in on story time!"

"Well if that's the only issue-"

"Oh I'm just getting started," Ethan ran right over her. "I'm sick of eating like a rabbit. This vegetarian thing doesn't work for me. It's not just bland, it's ridiculous! I can't get enough caloric in-take in a day to maintain weight without some real food! And there's nothing wrong with eating real food from time to time."

"You look just-"

"Like I've not been taking lunch from home, thank you," Ethan snorted. "While we're on the subject; whose idea was it to starch _underwear_? And what was the meaning of messing up the alchemy lab?"

"I only organized it," Sylvia replied. Her face had long since gone red with shock and indignation.

"Nothing is in order!" Ethan shouted back. "You have no idea what you're talking about and you had no right to go touching my work or anything in that room! I can clean my own space." It hadn't even been messy! Not if you were an alchemist and knew what you were looking at. "I like cleaning, and taking my son to soccer games, and bedtime stories, and cooking…. And I've had enough! I appreciate what you're trying to do Sylvia but this isn't working, and unless we come to some kind of compromise than this is DONE."

"Ethan!" Lia gasped in horror.

"This is my house and _my_ family. Don't look at me like that, Lia. Everything was just fine the way it was. There's nothing wrong with how you cook, or do laundry, or how we spend our time. There's nothing wrong with kids being allowed to run around and get dirty, and damn it, the dog is allowed to sleep on the couch!"

In the moment of stunned silence that followed, Ethan took advantage of the situation to retake control. "Come on, kids," he grinned with false cheer. "We're going out. Get your coats."

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Lily asked curiously as Ethan headed back into Aeddan's room, glad his son was still wearing his clothing from the day and so was Eamon. Lily's little pajama set looked almost like clothes. It would be fine.

"Playland for dessert. How does ice cream sound?"

"Yay!" Eamon bounced up and down and ran for his shoes.

"Ethan…" Lia followed him.

"Not now, Lia. I need time to think." He did, or he'd say something he might actually regret later. He couldn't regret the truth. "Go take care of your mother."

Lia looked stung, but she left the room, and Ethan got out the door to the car with all three kids without another interruption. The children would forget about the shouting fast enough. They were too excited at the prospect of dessert to be too concerned.

And right now, that worked to Ethan's advantage.

* * *

><p>Lia felt shocked and hurt as Ethan left the house with the kids. She had known he wasn't happy about a lot of the changes that had happened over the last few months, but she had thought he was adjusting, and he hadn't complained much or often. She had thought he was okay with half of what she and her mother had agreed on. Lia hadn't just let her mother take over, whatever Ethan said. But apparently he didn't see it that way.<p>

It was better to just let him go out with the kids. It wasn't really that late, and after that, they could use the time with Ethan.

Lia went downstairs and knocked on her mother's bedroom door, which had been firmly shut ever since her mother vanished from the scene in the upstairs hallway. "Mother?" When she got no answer, she broke decorum and opened the door, which wasn't locked.

Her mother was sitting on the bed, staring at the dresser at the photo of Lia's father, and there were tears in her eyes.

Lia wasn't sure what to say, so for the moment she stood there.

"You know," her mother finally spoke after a couple of minutes. "Your father always griped about his underwear being starched too."

"Mom…"

"I'm sorry, Lia," her mother dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I had no idea I was so much trouble."

"You're not trouble," Lia insisted.

"That's not what I was just told."

Well, how was she to argue with that? "Ethan's tired, he just…"

"Feels like I've run over his house, and he's not wrong." Sylvia sighed. "I wanted so much to be helpful. I saw a situation I could make orderly, and be helpful, and give my grandchildren so many wonderful opportunities."

"Which you did!"

"But apparently that's not what Ethan wanted." Sylvia shook her head. "I mean, the situation didn't need _fixing_ did it? You're a very capable mother, and Ethan is much more involved with the house than your father or any of the men I grew up around ever were."

Well that was certainly true. When Lia thought about it, Ethan really hadn't gotten to spend nearly as much time with the kids. Her mother often included Lia in her plans, but they seemed to leave Ethan out a lot. "He loves spending time with them, even if it involves chores or taking them out."

"So I see." Sylvia sighed. "But it seems in coming here all I've done is create friction, no matter my intentions of which way of doing things may be better or otherwise."

Lia couldn't argue with that entirely either. Both ways of doing things had their merits. Maybe though, being used to how her mother did things, Lia hadn't seen it as nearly the intrusion Ethan obviously did.

"I should go."

"What? No!" Lia looked at her mother in shock. "Please don't leave. I'm sure this can all be worked out, and the children and I do love having you here."

"But Ethan doesn't."

"I'll talk to him."

"Lia, sometimes people just shouldn't live in the same house."

"At least let me talk to him first."

Sylvia sighed. "If you wish, dear. But I get the strong impression that by now, your husband hates me."

Lia opened her mouth to deny it, but closed her mouth again without saying anything. After as furious an explosion as she had just witnessed, her mother might be right.

* * *

><p>Ethan couldn't help smiling as he watched Eamon and Lily happily playing the games at Playland, stuffed on a second dinner of pizza and ice cream. They were bouncing in the foam pit, and gabbing with some of their friends from school. While Aeddan was too small for most of the games, he was having fun scribbling on the kids menu with crayons.<p>

Between the four of them, they had polished off two extra-large cheese pizzas. Though, to be fair, Ethan had taken down one and a half of them entirely on his own, and as he sat there, feeling actually _full_, he suspected he might regret gorging on that much greasy cheese later. But for now, he was just enjoying the feeling of a content stomach.

Though that was about all he was enjoying. He didn't feel any guilt at all for finally getting the truth out in the open, or for shouting. Ethan was tired of being talked over, ignored, and just politely taking it. Ren was right; he needed to be more assertive in this situation. Well, he couldn't get much more assertive than that.

Not that he expected a warm reception when he got home. Once the kids were in bed, he anticipated a long, possibly unpleasant, talk with both of the adult women in his house at the moment. Lia had looked absolutely scandalized that he'd shouted at her mother. Sylvia had never looked so shocked and offended in all Ethan's memories of the woman, even dating back to the time he and Lia had made the one mistake of getting a bit of mud on her kitchen floor coming in after school one day when it was raining hard.

If he'd yelled at her while Lia's father was alive, Ethan was sure he would have gotten decked for it, even from the mild-mannered businessman.

The question was what to do about it now? He had said this was done, but now he wasn't entirely sure what he had meant. He didn't want to force Sylvia out of the house, even if it would simplify his life. He had let her move in because she was lonely, and because Lia had wanted it so badly. Where had he gone wrong?

Best he could tell he should have been firmer in the beginning. Too late for that. He definitely was going to insist on a few things though. A return of real food to the house. Sylvia didn't have to eat it, but Ethan wanted control of his kitchen back. He also wanted his time with the kids whenever he wanted it. He didn't mind the piano lessons, but damn it, he was done letting his mother-in-law run off and waste his Saturdays by keeping the kids all day. Things were just going to have to find a new balance. There was no need for three parents in the house. Ethan and Lia could do it all on their own. If Sylvia wanted to be helpful, she could find ways to support that.

And maybe, just maybe, they could find some common ground. That was, at least, if Ethan could get Lia and Sylvia to agree with him when he got home.

* * *

><p>The house was awfully quiet when Ethan got back. "All right guys, it's bedtime," he told Eamon and Lily.<p>

"Yes, Daddy." Lily hugged him. "Thank you! That was fun."

"Lots and lots," Eamon agreed.

Ethan hugged them both, including Aeddan who was still in one of his arms. "I'm glad you had a good time. Love you."

"Love you." Lily kissed his cheek then ran off upstairs with Eamon right behind her.

"I take it you enjoyed yourselves?"

Ethan straightened up and looked at Lia's unreadable expression. "Yeah, the kids had a good time. They should be nice and exhausted now. Aeddan really needs that bath now though," he tried smiling as he held up the smeared little boy who still couldn't eat neatly.

"May I?" Lia asked.

"Well, of course you can." Ethan handed Aeddan over. He was both of theirs after all. But the guilt stirred inside again. "I'm sorry I yelled earlier."

Lia sighed and seemed to soften a little. "We'll talk about it once the kids are asleep, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Ethan watched her go upstairs with a sinking feeling inside. He hung up his coat and went into the living room, where two things struck him immediately.

The first was that Brigitte was on the couch. The second; Sylvia was actually petting the dog, and Brigitte looked like someone had just gifted her with the biggest bone ever. She sat perfectly still, ears perked, basking in the attention and looking for all the world like a little statue.

Sylvia spoke first. "You know, I had no idea Miss Brigitte knew so many commands."

"Thirty-four," Ethan replied. He had taught her every one of them himself.

"Very impressive." Sylvia kept stroking the dog. "You know, just a little bit ago, she brought me one of her toys."

"She likes to share."

"After everything I have done to her since my arrival, she still wanted to make me feel better." Sylvia finally looked up. "Perhaps, I've been a little too judgmental."

Ethan refrained from snorting out loud. He wasn't entirely in the clear on that himself. "Sylvia, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"And I'm sorry too," she replied. "You were absolutely right, on some things. This is your house, and your family. You have the right to do things the way you want, and I haven't given that much thought. In retrospect, I'm amazed you let me have things my way this long."

"I know you've been through a lot lately, and it means a lot to Lia, and the kids, having you here," Ethan replied. "You should be where you want to be, with family who loves you."

"Do you want me here, Ethan?" She asked straight-forwardly. "Please, I need to know."

Ethan took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "I do, Sylvia. We just need to discuss how things work around here. I'm not opposed to compromise, if you can accept that in this house, sometimes noise and dirt are okay, and not everything's scheduled for every minute. There's got to be some flexibility."

Sylvia nodded. "I think that we can make it work."

Thank goodness. Ethan sat down across from her, now that he was sure he wasn't going to want to run screaming from his own house again. At least, not immediately. "Well, first things first then. About this whole… vegetarian thing.…"

**October 20****th****, 1972**

"I'm home," Breda called out as he closed the front door and hung his coat up on the coat rack in the hall. One thing he actually found himself enjoying this year was walking Dare to and from school every day. The precocious young first grader always had an endless supply of interesting things to talk about and, more importantly, he still seemed convinced that Breda knew everything. It was nice to have at least one person who thought that.

"That didn't take long," Charisa called from the living room.

"I'm not that slow," Breda chuckled as he went in to where Charisa was set up for the day, snuggled up comfortably under blankets on the couch, but with a breakfast tray set up to be used as a temporary desk. Only his daughter; given weeks off if she needed it, she'd rather be working. "And you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

"Another cup of apple juice?" Charisa asked, looking up from the amusingly awkward position –well amusing to him- of trying to get close enough to the table to work with her belly in the way.

"Sure thing, princess." Breda took her cup, sketched a simple bow –one that didn't require knee bending- and quickly refilled her drink. "You want anything else to eat?" he asked while he was in there.

"Do I look like I need more food?" Charisa asked, sounding grumpy.

Breda chuckled. "Are you hungry?" he rephrased the question.

Finally the reply came in the form of a sigh and a "yes, actually."

Breda grabbed a banana for her along with the juice. "Just the thing," he offered it to her. Lately she'd been going through them like they were the best food ever. Which was good for her, but a bit expensive given it wasn't really banana season, and they were all imported from Creta now instead of Aerugo, which was still recovering from last year's disaster.

Charisa took both. "Thank you. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Trouble?" Breda looked at her, feeling amusement as he settled into his favorite chair with juice for himself. "Charisa, sweetie, I haven't been able to take care of you since you were a little girl. It's nice to feel like I'm useful and a good father again."

That brought a smile to Charisa's face. "And a good grandfather?"

"That too," he chuckled. "I don't get to see Mitch's family all that often, except for the occasional visit. This, this is much closer to home." Not that he didn't enjoy seeing Niam and Denise and their new little girl, Tara, more now that Denise was back in Central playing with the Orchestra, though she was currently still taking time off to be with their daughter, who was only seven months old.

"I'm glad you're here, Dad." Charisa shifted and settled further into the pillows as she peeled and ate her banana. "I never expected this to be so difficult. And if Tore had to take care of me by himself, I don't know what we'd do."

"You'd find a way to manage," Breda assured her. "But I can make it easier. Besides, we take good care of each other." Charisa had certainly taken care of him enough over the past few years.

Charisa smiled. "Yeah, we do. Hey, Dad. Could you get me another banana?"

**October 22****nd****, 1972  
><strong>

Central High School was a very different experience from attending the little school in Resembool, where all the grades still fit into two relatively small buildings on the same plot of land. But Ian had adapted quickly and found that he really liked the much busier, more energetic and dramatic and diverse atmosphere of the big city high school. That, and it was a fascinating place to learn more about the things his character, Logan, was dealing with in the episodes they had been filming since August. In fact, last night –Sunday night- had been the premier of the show, _Amestris High_, and Ian had sat down with the whole family to watch it.

It had been kind of surreal, watching the episode he had filmed months ago on the screen. He remembered every scene, but it looked so different edited together, with the background music, the lighting, everything. It wasn't at all like watching himself in a play, or even the very simple after-school special show he'd done before. This was something beyond reality and with distance between him and then, he could put himself aside and try and focus on watching more than just his part.

It really was a good show! Even his aunt, who wasn't into that kind of drama, complimented it in the end. James and Trisha had grinned and he'd gotten a thumbs up. Well, it wasn't girls screaming for autographs, but he'd take it!

The school day promised to be more interesting from the moment he set food on campus.

"Ian!" Brittany Benson waved, her tightly ringed red hair bouncing as she waved and hurried over, followed by her two best friends, Chelsea and Poppy. "Oh, wow. We saw your show last night! I didn't know you were on _Amestris High!_"

_Hello screaming fans. _Ian grinned and shrugged. "I did tell you I was working on a project," he reminded them. "Did you like it?"

"Loved it!" Poppy replied, her short dark hair bouncing. "You were so… deep! And you had emotions and stuff."

_Hello mindless fans._ "Thanks, Poppy. That means a lot, coming from you."

Poppy beamed.

"What happens next week?" Chelsea asked. "They left it in such a wicked spot! I want to know what happens when Dennis corners Logan in the locker room during try-outs!"

"Oh now, you know I can't tell you that, Chelsea," Ian shook his head and gave her his best smile at the same time. "Contracts and all that. You understand."

"Oh, of course she does," Brittany cut Chelsea off.

Ian was saved as the bell rang for first period.

"Let's go girls. See you later, Ian!" Brittany waved brightly as they hurried off.

Classes, at least, weren't quite as crazy. Ian got a lot of glances from classmates –mostly girls, but a few guys too- but no one dared interrupt class even to ask him about his television debut.

At least until lunch.

"So, Elric, I saw your show."

Oh fun. "Hello, Dominic," Ian looked up at the senior track team star. The other guy's face gave no clue what he thought on the matter. "I hope you liked it."

"It's interesting," Dominic replied. "At least now I know why you turned down a spot on the team. They have you filming after school?"

"And Saturdays most weeks," Ian nodded. He had been grateful that filming schedule didn't really interfere with school. His Aunt would probably have thrown a fit.

"Tough break." Then, for the first time, Dominic dropped down in the seat across from Ian. "So this gig, it's the real deal then isn't it?"

"If you mean work, yeah," Ian nodded. "It's a job. I get paid for it and stuff, but I have to give them what they ask for."

For some reason Dominic seemed to be put at ease by that. "Yeah. So, I saw Brittany talking to you this morning."

_Aaaaahhh. _"She and her friends saw the show," Ian nodded, then shrugged and kept eating. "I think half the school did. I've been getting funny looks all morning." Let Dominic think Ian wasn't enjoying the attention. The last thing he needed was real high school drama like the stuff happening on the show. "All they said was they liked it. Oh, and Poppy called me… deep."

Dominic snorted. Apparently even he knew how mentally shallow Poppy was, even if she was a reasonably nice girl. "Okay. That's all?"

"Yeah. That's it." Ian nodded again firmly. "Then they went off to class. Guess that was my fifteen minutes of fame thing. You know how it is. Something cool comes out, folks go crazy for it, then it's gone again in a week. I doubt she'll remember who I am next month."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dominic nodded. "You know, it's actually a pretty interesting show. I like your character. That Logan guy? He reminds me of me before I made Track Captain."

Ian just smiled and kept eating. _Good. Then hopefully you'll never want to hit me._


	6. Chapter 6

**December 4****th****, 1972**

Tore was beginning to understand why Cal had never _completely_ given up smoking. If he could have had a smoke, or a good stiff drink, right now, he'd definitely have gone for it and called whoever brought it to him a Saint.

Months of bed rest had finally come to their final moments when Charisa's water broke and she finally went into active labor at –thankfully- just at full term. However, from the rush to the hospital, to the news that the baby was breech, there had been nothing but stressful moments and Tore trying his best not to panic and to keep Charisa as calm and comfortable as possible despite her obvious pain and the fear she tried not to show.

Twelve hours into it, he was beginning to think that he'd made a terrible mistake in this after all. Charisa was in agony, and nothing had done much to alleviate it. They were also nowhere near being done.

And… he didn't think there was supposed to be that much blood. "Doc…"

Dr. Cavell was examining her now, and he looked serious. Tore just hoped Charisa couldn't see his grim expression, which vanished the moment he stood up straight.

Charisa looked pale and wan. "Well?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to operate."

"Operate?" Tore blurted out, staring at the man. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Please, Mr. Closson. It appears there has been some internal early separation, and the baby is still not descending properly. This needs to be done, for the safety of both Charisa and the child. We've done it before many times."

Surgery. They were going to cut the baby right out of Charisa? Tore swallowed. He'd heard of this before, but it had always sounded risky. He didn't ask if it was safe. He'd just been told it was necessary. Charisa looked nervous, but nodded. Tore sighed. "All right. Ah… what do we do?"

"Charisa, you will be prepped for surgery, which includes painkillers that will numb you from the waist down. You won't feel anything at all," Cavell reassured her. Then he looked at Tore and his expression was clearly apologetic. "I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to step back into the waiting room until she's in recovery."

"What?" Tore stared at him. "I'm not leaving her alone!"

"You're not allowed in the surgical ward," Cavell replied firmly.

"It's okay, Tore."

He looked down at his wife in shock. How could she say that? "But I-"

"It'll be fine." She said again, meeting his eyes. "We'll see you soon, okay?"

We… there was no one saying here there was a risk of death, even though Tore knew better. Still, feeling utterly helpless, he nodded. "All right." He bent down and kissed her cheek, feeling like he was abandoning her, and hating every moment. They'd made it this far hadn't they? He felt cheated too. It wasn't fair that they should come this far and still be plagued with problems! "I'll be waiting right outside. I love you."

"I love you."

Tore almost couldn't make himself leave, but somehow he found himself standing in the waiting room again, feeling at an utter loss. Charisa was facing going under the knife without him. There were risks involved, because something had already gone wrong; too many somethings.

Tore paced, because that was all he could do. He'd often wondered why fathers-to-be were depicted as pacing in waiting rooms in radio and tv dramas when he knew the Elrics and most of his friends, and many others made a point of being there with their wives through it all. Tore had wanted to be there. He'd tried… and somewhere in here he felt like he'd failed.

The waiting was torture.

It occurred to Tore that he could call someone, but who would he call, and to what end? Cal might be sympathetic, but it was late afternoon, and his buddy was probably still at work. Same for most anyone else he might call.

He didn't even consider going out, though as the minutes dragged on he began to consider bumming a cigarette off someone. A couple of the other guys in the room had already been and gone, coming back smelling of a smoke-break outside.

The worst case scenarios began to fill his head. Was it over?

He looked at the clock… but barely half an hour had passed. How long did it take to prep for surgery anyway? What if the surgical bay wasn't available immediately? How long would it all take, and would they even let him back in immediately? How long would they keep him waiting?

"Tore?"

Tore spun on his heel, and nearly ran into Ren. "Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"

Ren gave him a gentle smile. "I'm here to help Charisa."

Oh… it hadn't occurred to Tore they might call in Ren or Ethan. "I didn't know you worked with the surgical ward."

"This is where my alchemy is at its most useful in many ways," Ren replied. "Don't worry, Tore. She's in good hands. Dr. Cavell has done this several times, and so have I."

"Telling me not to worry is like telling the cat not to shed," Tore pointed out, though he appreciated the sentiment. Somehow, having Ren in there though made the whole thing a trifle less terrifying. "But thanks. I've just been concerned. You know, Charisa all alone in there, unconscious and without me."

Ren blinked, then looked once more sympathetic as she started to move past him. "Unconscious? Didn't they tell you, Tore? In this surgery, the patient is awake."

At that very thought, Tore almost passed out.

* * *

><p>Edward was in the kitchen, slicing up a pile of varied vegetables for family stir-fry night when the phone rang. "Winry, can you get that?" he called out.<p>

"Not right now!" came the shout back from the auto-mail workshop. "I've got my hand up a leg!"

"Better be one of mine!" Ed joked back as he put down the knife and went into the living room. "Hello? Elric Residence."

"Hey, Ed? It's Tore."

Well now there was a surprise. "Hey! What's up? How's Charisa doing?" He knew she was due any day. Tore hadn't called much lately, but when they talked, she seemed to be the only thing he could talk about for more than a minute. Given the difficulties she was having, Ed didn't blame Tore at all. It reminded him, a bit too much, of his and Winry's last months before Ethan was born.

The silence on the phone was almost too long. "She's ah... in surgery," Tore finally managed. "There were complications and they're, bringing the baby out."

Too ominously familiar. Ed shuddered just slightly at old memories that never quite faded. "You stuck in the waiting room?"

"Yeah."

"How long have they been in there?"

"It's been almost two hours," Tore replied grimly. "Though Ren came in almost an hour and a half ago. She seemed calm. But she's always calm. I just… I can't take just sitting here being useless. I should be in there, but there's nothing I could do and… I don't know… I just thought maybe out of everyone you might understand."

"I do," Ed replied sympathetically. "They did the same thing to me when Ethan was born. I told you about that, right?"

"Only in passing. I didn't even think about it until a few minute ago," Tore admitted. "I mean, you told me about Winry being on bedrest with him but.. I don't think we ever talked about his delivery. Funny. We talked about the others didn't we?"

Perceptive. "Yeah." Sara's and Aldon's births hadn't been nearly so traumatic. "Ethan's was the rough one. But they both came out of it just fine, obviously. Hold in there. If Ren's with her, than everything will be all right."

"But what if it's not?"

Ed wasn't sure when he'd become the optimist in the family. That seemed wrong somehow. "I recommend not thinking about that part if it hasn't happened, or you'll just drive yourself crazy." He couldn't tell him it wouldn't happen, not outright, but after as many impossible things as he had seen, and knowing what Ren was capable of, Ed would rather place his bets on Ren and the doctors succeeding than the alternative.

"Bit late for that last part, but I'll try," Tore replied humorlessly. "I can't… I can't lose her."

"So don't," Ed replied firmly. "Hold tight and think about her and the baby. Just think about them, alive and well, and don't think of anything else. It's the best thing you can do until they come and tell you it's done and you can go meet your new little one."

There were several long moments of silence. "Thanks, Ed. I'll… I'll try."

* * *

><p>Dinnertime had come and gone, and Tore was still sitting there. He felt as if the life had been wrung out of him. He had little energy left for fretting. After all, if the worst had happened, wouldn't someone have already come to tell him?<p>

Tore hadn't eaten. He hadn't gotten anything to drink. He hadn't left for even an instant to use the restroom or steal a smoke, though the thought had haunted him several times. He just kept his thoughts focused on the only thing that mattered right now; Charisa and the baby. They had to survive, they had to! He couldn't call Dare and the General and tell them something had happened to Charisa or their child. Tore wouldn't be able to go on, to live like that, not easily. He would… for Dare. But he didn't think Breda would forgive him if Charisa died.

It didn't have to be rational.

"Mr. Closson?"

Tore jumped so quickly as he turned he nearly knocked the clipboard out of the nurse's hand. "Yes?"

"If you will, please come with me. Your wife is asking for you."

It was about damned time! Charisa wanted him. That meant Charisa was alive. But what about… "Ah, how is she?" he asked as he immediately followed the middle-aged woman down the hall.

"She came out of surgery just fine. Doctor Elric is with her now."

"And the baby?"

The nurse just smiled as she opened the door and stepped out of the way. "See for yourself."

Tore rushed inside, his fears turning to a tide of relief to see Charisa propped up in bed, looking exhausted and still pale, but with a small smile on her face, which lit up when she saw him. The baby bundled in her arms was swaddled in blue.

Tore approached the bed, and looked down at the infant in the bundle. "A boy?"

Charisa nodded. "Another beautiful little boy," she replied softly. "He's just like you already."

"And how's that?" Tore asked, leaning over to get a better look at the wrinkled pink face of the sleeping infant.

"He's already a lot of trouble," she replied. "But worth every bit of it."

"Are you all right?" Tore asked, sitting down lightly on the edge of the bed so that he could nestle one arm around her slim shoulders. "What happened? How did it go? I mean, you're both here, thank goodness, but…"

"Ren can answer that," Charisa replied, resting her head against his shoulder.

Tore had almost forgotten Ren was there. He looked up at her and found that she was nodding.

"Everything went very well considering," she replied. "As soon as Dr. Cavell got the baby out I was able to use alchemy to repair the internal tearing and stop the bleeding, as well as help along the healing process post-surgery. It will still be a few weeks before you can do any heavy exercising or lifting, Charisa, but the worst of the pain should be behind you by tomorrow."

"Thank goodness," Charisa sighed.

"And he's okay?" Tore looked down at his sleeping son. He had two sons now… how about that?

"He was in distress before the surgery, but he's been steady and fine since he came out," Ren replied. "It's a good thing we didn't wait any longer. He hasn't suffered any damage from his little adventure, and he's perfectly healthy."

Tore almost asked how she knew, but stopped himself. Of course Ren knew. She would know better than anyone. Now, now a tear escaped from one eye. "Thanks," he replied, feeling choked up. "Thanks, Ren."

"You're welcome," she replied, though her smile slipped a little. "You should know, Tore, that given the severity of the complications and the pregnancy as a whole, neither Dr. Cavell or I would advise trying to conceive again."

Tore looked stung, but when he looked at Charisa, she was nodding. So, this had already been discussed. As disappointed as he was, Tore found he couldn't formulate an argument. This had all been hell on Charisa, and he'd just spent hours praying that he didn't lose them both. "I know," he replied. "And, you're right. It's too risky."

"It doesn't mean we can't consider adoption if we decide we want more," Charisa pointed out, smiling. "It's worked out pretty well for us, hasn't it?"

Tore blinked, then laughed. Of course it had. He kissed Charisa's cheek. "As always, 'Risa, you're absolutely right."

"So, do you want to hold Brandon?" Charisa asked, smiling up at him.

Tore grinned, and reached out carefully for the sleeping newborn. "You bet I do."

**December 20****th****, 1972**

Edward had intended to go straight into the Central house, but he was distracted on the sidewalk out front by the arrival of Breda, Tore, and Charisa, with Dare and the new two-week-old baby Brandon.

"Hey there, little guy," Ed cradled the newborn in his arms. "I'm your other Grandpa. Don't worry, I promise you won't have any trouble telling us apart."

"Very funny," Breda sniffed, but he grinned anyway.

"Let's get inside," Tore suggested, his arms around Charisa's shoulders. "It's chilly out here."

What Ed heard was 'Charisa needs to sit down.' "Of course," he agreed, following them inside, still happily carrying the newest member of their hugely extended family. Only two weeks after that kind of experience, he was sure the new mother was exhausted, though she looked very good considering. Tore's hovering was more of a giveaway.

Inside the house, all was beautiful chaos, and everyone hadn't even arrived yet. It was Central's turn for the all-Elric pile this year, though there had been a little reshuffling of sleeping space. Since Sylvia was still living with Ethan and Lia, Ed and Winry had agreed to stay at Al's. Aldon and Cassie were staying, as usual, with Sara and Franz, though that was easier now that Coran and Gale had their own place, and Urey was bunking over there, which meant there was room for Reichart, Deanna, and their little girl, as well as Ian –who lived there now- and Ted and Callista.

It was a very good thing most of the folks who lived in Central had their own places! The house was packed, and this wasn't even the big formal holiday meal, just a get-together with everyone now that they were all in town.

He was glad that the weather, while chilly, had not turned to rain or snow just yet. It meant that a lot of the younger folks could be shuffled out into the back yard, and the kids were doing just that, running all over the place with Brigitte, and playing at various games.

Ed's ears could pick up a dozen conversations as he walked in behind everyone and kicked the door closed with his heel. Minxia was telling the other kids about her adventures in Creta over the summer. A lot of the ladies were talking babies –of course- and children in general and catching up. Alyse was talking about Gloria's latest ballet recital which was scheduled for the next evening in which –once more- her tiny daughter had a simple solo character part.

Ed handed Brandon off to Breda so he could hang up his coat.

Ian was babbling excitedly at his parents and brothers about his work on _Amestris High_ which, Ed had to admit, even he watched regularly. It was amusing, and he liked watching Ian act.

Lily and Eamon had been roped, briefly, into demonstrating their new piano skills on a piano that Sylvia had brought up from Central that now occupied the corner of the living room between the fireplace and the wall of windows to the back yard.

The buffet-style meal already had a line a dozen people long, and the rest were already sitting or standing around, happily munching away.

It was crowded, it was loud, and it was full of happy chatter.

It was home.

"Good evening, Edward."

Ed turned and found himself facing Sylvia. He smiled. "Good evening, Sylvia. How've you been?" It seemed safer not to tell her how much Ethan had told him over the past few months.

"I'm getting along," Sylvia replied politely. She looked a bit harried, but that was to be expected, Ed thought. She had always preferred thing quiet, clean, and proper. The first two were not going to happen this evening, though Ed would never accuse their family gatherings of being anything less than the quality to which the family had long since earned the right.

"I'm glad to hear it." If anything, Ed felt more sympathy for Sylvia than he suspected Ethan had. If only because he'd lost too much, too many times, not to sympathize. "Enjoying yourself?"

Sylvia looked around. "It's…different," she admitted. "But yes. I hadn't realized until now quite how big your family has grown."

A big grin split Ed's face. "I know. Isn't it fantastic? At one point, it was just me and my brother that were left, when we were little kids. And now we have the best family I can imagine. And you're part of that too," He added, a little more gently.

Sylvia looked surprised at that. "You know, I never did get to properly thank you for letting me stay in your room. At least, Lia told me it is yours and Winry's."

"You're welcome," Ed accepted it graciously, though his first instinct was to say 'what for? It's no problem.' He didn't think Sylvia would understand that to him it had been an easy thing to give. "And I'm glad you're here. Did you help with the food? It smells amazing."

Again, she looked surprised, but pleased. "Yes, I did, thank you. I hope you enjoy it." "I'm sure I will." Ed was happy to eat just about anything well made. "I've heard a lot about your cooking."

"And you still want to try it?"

So maybe she had a good idea of where Ethan had vented himself after all.

Ed did the best thing he could think of… he laughed. "Of course, I do. From what I hear, it's the stuff of legends. Now come on," he smiled. "Let's go join the rest of the family."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Finis on another chapter of the ongoing saga!_


End file.
